Elysian Fields
by TheRottenJas
Summary: 'Day 31: James begins working in a cookie shop and Regulus is a customer' This will be a collection of 31 one-shots and drabbles revolving around James and Regulus. Most will be romantic,and some will be platonic. This will not be set in the same universe (Most AU) and not all will be Christmas(y). Written For Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition.
1. Day 1: It's Better Now

**A/N:** This will be 31 one-shots and drabbles all about James and Regulus. Most will be romantic, some platonic, and others undefined. They will not be set in the same universe and not all of them will be about Christmas. This is my first attempt at Jamulus, so here's to hoping I do this right! Reviews are always nice. ;)

 **Title:** It's Better Now

 **Summary** : James, for one, is eager to know what house Regulus Black will be sorted into.

 **Written Primarily For:** Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition

 **Prompt(s):** 1\. [word] Celebration; 42. [feeling] Joyful

 **Also For:** AU Challenge/Competition 100 Points- 21. Best Friend's Sibling; Bad Movie Tuesday- [dialogue] 'I don't understand anything you're saying.'- _Underwear Model;_ Alchemy Academy- Application; Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore- Magical World AU: Different House AU

 **Word count:** 773

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _It's Better Now_

* * *

James Potter was giddy with excitement. He was practically bouncing off the walls. He looked at his best mate, Sirius Black, who had turned rather pale. James nudged Sirius with his elbow. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy? You should be joyful like me!"

Sirius gave a shaky laugh looking at the pile of first years which were ready to be sorted. "Y-yeah."

James peered at the crowd which according to Sirius held his little brother, Regulus Black. James quickly found Regulus among the other students. He couldn't help but notice how similar Regulus and Sirius looked. He easily saw the tenseness in Regulus's shoulder. "Well, if anybody has the right to be nervous it has to be Regulus. He looks so adorable standing there nervously!"

"Too true." Sirius gave a sharp laugh then turned quickly to James. "OI! Who gave you the right to call Reggy by his first name?"

James looked dumbfounded at Sirius. Remus gave a soft chuckle and Peter blinked in confusion. "I don't understand a thing you're saying."

"He's my brother, Potter. You can't be too chummy with him. Not before _me_ at least," Sirius declared, nodding forcefully. He looked darkly at Regulus who had a cool mask on. "We're not even sure he'll be sorted into Gryffindor. With my awful parents who knows what sort of crap they've fed to him."

Remus snorted loudly that the Marauders heads whipped around to meet his quickly. Remus covered his mouth, grinning childishly.

"What?" demanded Sirius hotly.

Remus gave James a look. "Well, you turned out fine, didn't you? Despite all the 'crap' you say they talk."

James grinned, catching the sneaky look in Remus' eyes. "Definitely. Makes me wonder how much crap you ate!"

Peter squeaked, "I bet hundreds of mouth fulls!"

"That's sick," Sirius drawled, his mouth in a wide grin. "You're all sick!"

"We will now begin the sorting!" Professor McGonagall's loud voice rang in the room.

The boys fixed their attention at the nervous looking bunch as they tried the Sorting Hat on. It wasn't long before Regulus' name was called.

"Black, Regulus!"

The boys unconsciously leaned forward waiting to hear the Hat's decision. It was the first time Regulus looked over at the Gryffindor table. James was startled when grey eyes found his brown ones. He smiled encouragingly after his initial shock. Regulus looked bewildered that James had noticed him. He smiled hesitantly back at James. The Sorting Hat had made his decision in that instant.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius leaped up to his feet roaring with happiness. James, Remus, and Peter quickly gave Sirius a ginormous hug as he began to cry. The Gryffindor table went wild as they clapped and cheered for Regulus who stiffly made his way over. Sirius detangled himself from the group hug and hugged Regulus instead. Regulus seemed to soften under his brother's touch.

"I'm so proud of you Reggy!" Sirius cried.

Regulus pushed Sirius off in embarrassment. "Sirius, stop!"

James laughed and grabbed a very surprised Regulus away from Sirius. James threw an arm over Regulus. "Welcome to Gryffindor!"

Regulus nodded pleased. He smiled slightly as James rambled on about how this was the best house ever and how lucky it was that Regulus choose this house and not _stinkin' Slytherin_.

"When are you going to let him go?" Sirius asked after some time, narrowing his eyes at James's arm.

James looked down at Regulus who shifted uncomfortably at his gaze. James removed his arm immediately. "I didn't even notice!"

Regulus's cheeks tinged with a soft pink. "It's okay."

James nodded, his eyes sparkling. "Let the celebration begin!"

Sirius grinned, punching James in the arm. "At least let the other kids be sorted, too!"

The feast seemed even better now that James wasn't a first year anymore. When he was a first year he worried too much about making friends and not looking like a fool. Perhaps it was those thoughts that lead him to try to include Regulus in every conversation. He nudged Regulus and ruffled his hair affectionately. Time flew by quickly and the night grew even shorter. James couldn't help it but his eyes always seemed to find Regulus's. Every single time his eyes found Regulus's own, he couldn't help but smile. His arm felt completely natural and at ease on Regulus's shoulder that he didn't even notice how weird it must have looked. Especially to overprotective Sirius. James grinned putting the thoughts out of his mind. He would wonder what it meant that he found Regulus adorably cute later on in the year. Now that Regulus Black was here, it was only going to get better.


	2. Day 2: Maybe I'm Sick

**Summary:** James' first time meeting Regulus Black.

 **A/N:** I really struggled with this word count of 1000. T.T It was much longer so um, er, the next chapter will be slightly linked to this chapter. I hope you guys like it so far!

 **Prompt:** 3\. [word] Family; 32. [genre] Romantic/Comedy

 **N:** Muggle AU!

 **Word count: 989**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Maybe I'm Sick_

* * *

James groaned, pushing off him an overgrown boy by the name of Sirius Black. "Get off me Pads!"

"Well. What did you expect me to do?" asked Sirius, flipping his long black hair. He was dressed in his usual outfit: Leather jacket, skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and combat boots. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Do you have to tackle me every time I open the door?" James asked, rubbing his sore shoulder. Sirius could be so dramatic.

"Of course!" Sirius grinned, punching James in the arm. He laughed then stopped suddenly. "I hope you don't mind that my little brother is coming, too."

James looked outside but only saw Sirius' family car leave. "I don't see him. Are you sure he's coming?" James frowned, closing the door after some minutes. He had never seen Sirius' little brother Regulus. He had to admit that he was curious. "I don't mind, but where is he?"

Sirius shook his head. "He's coming later. Where's Remus and Peter?"

James sighed, he already imagined the tiring night ahead of him. He grinned brightly, well, he never said it wouldn't be a fun night! "They're over there."

"Ah, you're Regulus?" James asked, leaning against the door frame of his front door. The young boy in front of him looked eerily like Sirius yet he gave out a completely different aura. James leaned in, scrunching his nose, then laughed at Regulus' nervous expression. He opened the door wider allowing Regulus in. "I don't know why I've never seen you. I swear it's like Sirius doesn't want us to meet his family."

Regulus shifted awkwardly, glancing at all the family photos which adorned the hallway. "I don't think he does." Regulus idly picked up a frame which had Sirius and James grinning. "Has he ever. . . mentioned us?"

James shrugged. "It's more of a sore subject around the marauders. We've met his mum, your mother, and she didn't quite like us."

The corners of Regulus' lips curled upwards. "I don't think she likes anyone." He placed the frame down. "Well, besides money."

James caught the dark emotion that seemed to engulf Regulus. Before he really knew it, he had already hugged Regulus. Regulus seemed surprised that he was momentarily thrown off his balance. James cursed as they fell down to the floor. "Shit. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Regulus brought up a hand to cover his face, a blush spread across his cheeks. He looked away. "Um, can you get off me?"

James suddenly realized the position they had fallen in. James had literally pinned Regulus down. James had both his hands on the floor trapping Regulus. Regulus' legs were trapped between James' own. Least to say, that sort of position was better saved for bed. "I'm so sorry." James got up and extended a hand towards Regulus. Regulus took it warily. "I only meant to comfort you."

"Well, that was a funny way of showing it, Potter."

"Loo-"

"JAMES!" yelled Sirius who was standing at the end of the hallway. His eyes were narrowed and his hands were clenched in fists. He walked angrily towards them. He grabbed James by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "What's your game Potter? Trying to take my brother's precious virtue?"

"For God's sake, Sirius!" screamed Regulus, narrowing his eyes. "It's not as if we were doing anything."

Sirius glared at Regulus. "I know this guy. He's my best mate and you're my little brother!"

James pushed Sirius' hand off. He rubbed his throat. "Honestly, Pads, we fell. I'm not seducing you're little brother to take away his precious 'virtue'." He missed the slight expression of hurt that crossed Regulus' face. "I know better than that. Regulus is your adorable little brother who we're not allowed to corrupt."

Sirius looked suspiciously between the two and nodded reluctantly. "Fine. But you can't call him adorable even though he is!"

Regulus sighed, picking up his bag which had carelessly been dropped in the process. "I'm not a child. It's your fault if I'm never going to get a girlfriend."

Sirius chuckled, swinging an arm around Regulus. "You're too young, anyway."

James shook his head, trailing behind the two troublesome brothers.

"Oh, is this Regulus?" asked Remus who turned his head lazily from the tellie to them. "Nice to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin."

Regulus nodded briefly as another friend called Peter introduced himself. So these were Sirius' best friends. He felt slightly out of place as they launched into a conversation.

"Isn't he adorable?" Sirius cooed, sitting next to Remus on the sofa.

Remus gave Sirius an amused glance. He chuckled then nodded. "Yep. He's way more adorable than you."

Regulus felt slightly uncomfortable when Remus responded to Sirius' horrible question. He looked helplessly at James who grinned slyly. He motioned to Sirius' face. Sirius looked horrified at the words that came out of Lupin's mouth.

"But I'm your boyfriend!" Sirius cried, shaking Lupin rapidly. "You're supposed to say I'm adorable-r!"

"That's not even a word, you dope," James said, finding a place on the ground to sit. Regulus cast a worried look at James. Boyfriend? This Remus fellow and his brother were dating? "He's such a hypocrite, isn't he?"

"Oh shut it," Sirius snapped. He put on his best puppy face. "Tell me it isn't so Moonbeam!"

Regulus blushed slightly as James winked. Regulus felt his heart rate increase and looked at James who had entered into a conversation with Peter. Regulus felt pleased when James tried to include him in their conversations. He felt his heart skip a beat when James slightly touched him. He was sure his face was pink. He felt warmer than usual! Regulus didn't know what was wrong with him. He also didn't know why it was only when James noticed him that he felt funny. He frowned, bringing a hand up to his heart. Maybe he was sick. . . or something.

* * *

 **Please Review :D**


	3. Day 3: Deflowering

**Summary:** 'Day 3: Sirius finally has enough of James and Regulus' eyefucking.'

 **A/N:** Well, here's the sort of second part of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please Review! :)

 **For:** Christmas Collection: 9. [word] Tradition(al), 12. [color] Snow White; Drabble Club: Dialogue- "Oh bugger."; Room Of Requirement: AU- Non-Magic

 **Word count:** 669

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _The Deflowering_

Regulus sighed, looking outside the window in boredness. He was at the Potter's house for a traditional sleepover between the smiled softly at that ridiculous name. He glanced over at Sirius who was imitating a Professor at their school. A small part of him wished he was attending Hogwarts as well but his parents had placed him at Durmstrang Institute. James looked up suddenly, his eyes fixated on Regulus. Regulus turned away quickly he didn't want to be caught staring at them like a fool.

"Oi! Black!" James hollered, even though Regulus was only a few feet away. He stood up and ruffled his already messy jet-black hair. He made his way over to Regulus and forced him away from the window. "Can't have you staying there the rest of the night!"

Sirius smiled, motioning him over to his side. "C'mon Reggy."

"I told you not to call me that," Regulus snapped, shaking James' arm off. James shrugged and pulled Regulus down next to him.

"Sorry, Pads, he's sitting next to me," James said, winking at Regulus. James laughingly placed a kiss on Regulus' cheeks. "I've taken a liking to him. Much better than you actually."

Sirius scoffed, flipping his long hair. "I'm amazing, actually. Regulus is adorable. There's a difference."

Regulus colored, hastily wiping his right cheek. "Why thank you, Sirius. I've always wanted to be called adorable instead of cool."

* * *

James didn't know why but he really liked seeing Regulus' snow white cheeks turn pink. Actually, he did know why. James fancied Regulus. It was just some sort of attraction that instantly called him to the other Black. He knew it wasn't love yet. Yet. It could develop into that much later. He knew it was completely terrible to fall for Regulus. He wasn't supposed to. Because of Sirius. Sirius Black was overprotective of Regulus to a degree of scary. He could tell that much from the time he's been best mates with Sirius. Although, he hadn't technically meant the Black boy till today, he knew not to say anything remotely bad about the boy.

"Ah, you're cool and adorable," James commented, glancing at Regulus before turning pink himself.

Regulus looked at him in surprise before awkwardly coughing. James wanted to disappear into the ground at that moment. Where was his suave and charm that he was known for? Where was James Potter, King of Hogwarts? He looked down, cursing his incompetence at the moment. He was a charmer, everybody said so. So why were his skills failing him now? He took another secret peek at Regulus who had his head turned away. He quickly looked down when Regulus glanced his way. What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

Sirius studied the faces of both his best mate and his little brother before sighing deeply. They were obviously eyefucking each other. He knew it all from the secretive glances when they thought no one was looking to the lingering small touches of their hands when they accidentally met. Sirius had lived it all with Remus but this was certainly conflicting. Regulus was little brother and James was like a brother. There was a problem already there in his mind. But he could see how James was acting and he knew it wasn't a simple feeling that would go away easily. James was a ladies man but with someone he actually liked he was terrible at handling it. That's how Sirius knew James wasn't messing around and wouldn't mess around.

"Oh bugger. Fine, whatever. James, I entrust my little brother, Regulus Black, in your hands. Hurt him and I'll kill you," Sirius said, leaning against Remus' shoulder. He rolled his eyes at James' expression. "So, make-out or whatever. This sexual tension in the room is killing me."

Sirius laughed as James grabbed Regulus and took him to another room. He smiled and kissed Remus on the cheek until he remembered Regulus' virtue. He instantly stood up and ran.

"James, I'll kill you if you deflower Regulus! _Kill you!_ "


	4. Day 4: Hungover

**Summary:** 'Day 4: Regulus wakes up hungover with James Potter by his side. What?'

 **A/N:** I really don't know how this happened. This is exactly what came to my mind when I thought of hungover. Heh. Please Review. :)

 **For:** Christmas Collection: 45. [feeling] Hungover, 11. [color] Evergeen; Bad Tuesdays Movie Challenge/Competition: Child Bride- "Next time, you call me."; Drabble Club: item- bed

 **Word count:** 650

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Hungover_

Regulus stirred slightly as he felt movement beside him. Regulus groaned slightly as his brain and body started to wake up. His mouth was filled with a stale taste and his mind felt groggy. His head hurt. A lot. Regulus gathered he must have gotten drunk sometime last night. What he didn't remember was why. He opened his eyes wider, still squinting because of the light. He sat up slowly and felt all the blood rush. He winced, grabbing his head. What did he did last night? Regulus heard mumbling beside him and turned to look at the person too quickly. Who the Merlin was that? Regulus looked at the bundle beside him, panicking. The person was completely wrapped up in his evergreen blankets that it covered their face. Regulus hesitated before pulling down the cover. To his surprise, it was James Potter.

"What are you doing?" mumbled James, wiping his eyes. He turned over, snuggling into Regulus' side.

Regulus' hungover mind couldn't process this information fast enough. He stared at James in shock for a few minutes before shaking the other man. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

James groaned, covering his ears. He pouted at Regulus. "It's too early for you to be yelling."

Regulus blushed, aware of how close the other man was. There was no denying it, of course. Regulus had harbored a crush on James Potter since his Third Year! And James pouting next to him in bed was quite the sight. "What are you doing in my bed, Potter?"

James grinned devilishly, licking his bottom lip seductively. "I'm a little disappointed that you don't remember."

Regulus flushed, trying to scramble away. He realized his mistake as soon as he stood up. He felt queasy and fell down, moaning in pain. His legs were weak and his hip hurt as he tried to pull himself up. James grinned and pulled Regulus by his upper arms James handed Regulus a hangover potion was he gladly received.

"You should've stayed in bed," James scolded, helping Regulus sit.

Regulus weakly glared at him. "Shut up. I don't even know why you're here."

James looked mildly surprised. He ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Hmm, I thought you would've remembered seeing as _you_ called _me_ last night. I guess you were pretty pissed, huh?"

Regulus sighed, leaning against the headboard of his bed. He glanced at James who was thinking hard. He guessed what must have happened last night with Potter but he didn't know how it happened. "Aren't you into birds?"

James laughed, reaching out to ruffle Regulus' hair. "I'm not as straight as you think. Besides, I've told you my feelings."

Regulus still couldn't fathom the idea of James being...intimate with him. He still didn't believe James' declaration of love. "Why are you here with me?"

James grinned lopsidedly that Regulus' heart skipped a beat. "Reg, I do love you, you know. I've told you before but you just haven't believed me yet. You called me because you finally escaped your family and needed support. Obviously, beer was involved and things got out of hand so here we are."

Regulus blushed, recalling bits of his antics last night. He reached for his pants and shirt. "Ah, I'm going to . . . go."

James' face fell but he quickly forced his features into a smile, fake laughing. "It's alright. No hard feelings, I understand. But this is your flat, I should be going."

Regulus' heart clenched at the pain and heartbreak on James' face. James quickly slid on his pants and pulled his shirt on. James gave another forced smile before hurriedly walking towards the door. Regulus smiled, "Next time, you call me. You got that Potter?"

James turned around in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Regulus shook his head, tilting his head slightly, a sly smile adorning his face. "No, I'm Regulus."


	5. Day 5: Time

**Summary:** Day 5: James and Regulus have Christmas jumpers.

 **For:** Christmas Collection: 13. [color] Venetian Red, 27. [object] Christmas Jumper

 **Word count:** 334

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Time_

"You must be kidding me," Regulus Black drawled, looking at the package in his hands in obvious disgust.

James Potter rolled his eyes, reaching for his own lumpy Christmas present. His boyfriend could be so snobbish and arrogant at times. James on the other hand instantly ripped the wrapping paper and instantly pulled out the handmade Venetian Red knitted jumper with a giant green J. He grinned, "We have to put them on tonight. We _have_ to! That means both of us, Reg."

Regulus shook his head, his lips curled in contempt. "I'm not wearing that. Have you seen it? It's hideous."

James laughed in amusement. Regulus was such a drama queen. "You have to! Molly's been practicing you know. She's been sending these to everyone I think. You'll hurt her feelings."

Regulus pursed his lips but said nothing. He only stared at the forest green jumper with the giant red letter R on it. He sighed, tossing it next to him on the sofa.

"Regulus!" cried James, grabbing the jumper and tackling Regulus. James grinned, forcing the jumper on him. He looked satisfied as the green jumper easily fit Regulus; his boyfriend cried out in protest. "There you go! Handsome as usual even better now with the jumper on."

Regulus shot an annoyed look at James. He crossed his arms. "Honestly James, you're a persistent child."

James grinned, leaning forward on the sofa until he was a few centimeters away from Regulus' face. He could hear Regulus' heartbeat increase. "I think you look sexy with it on."

Regulus blushed, weakly glaring at James. "You're an idiot."

James licked his lips. Regulus looked so cute when he acted annoyed. "We still have some time before the Christmas party, you know."

Regulus couldn't stop himself from following James' tongue with his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Ah. Do we?"

James grinned devilishly. "Yes. They won't mind if we're a little late."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Regulus asked before closing the gap between them.

* * *

 **Please Review :D**


	6. Day 6: Oh My Star

**A/N:** AS ALWAYS, I struggle with the word count. T_T I barely made this one without toppling over. So, the next one will be part two of this one. Oh, and I had much fun writing this! I hope you enjoy! Please Review! :D

 **Prompts:** Christmas Collection: 5. [word] Fireplace, 58. [location] Christmas Party;AU Challenge/Competition: 5. Pornstar! AU (only mentioned slightly); Room Of Requirement Challenge: College! AU; Alchemy Academy: Angel Ribbon- Muggle! AU

 **Word count:** 1000

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Oh My Star_

James Potter probably had the widest grin on his face as he showed a particular DVD to his close mate Remus. He laughed at the bright shade of red Remus turned when he saw the cover.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Remus hissed, quickly tucking the DVD into James' bag. "We're in class!"

James laughed louder this time, attracting the attention of the class now. He could see Remus turn pale as Professor McGonagall turned her shrewd eyes towards them. "Don't worry, Remus."

"Potter!" cried Professor McGonagall, putting the white chalk down. James could see the kiss-up, Lily Evans, smirking at them. "Do you want to be here or not? It's your money you're investing into your education! College must be taken seriously."

James winked, blowing a kiss towards the Professor. "Don't worry, Minnie! Come next test or quiz and I'll ace it!"

Professor McGonagall sighed but picked up her chalk and began the lecture again. Remus shook his head in amusement and embarrassment. James stuck his tongue out at Lily who was fuming.

"I can't believe you!" Remus whispered, pointing to James' bag.

James shrugged. "What? It's normal. We're in college."

Remus looked around before frowning. "Bringing a _porn video_ to class?"

James grinned, slapping his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. That noise however seemed to be louder than he hoped. He quickly looked at Professor McGonagall who he swore twitched slightly but continued writing. He found the said video when he was shopping and he felt the need to buy it. It couldn't get anymore lewd that that. "I found it yesterday in the video store. I had to buy it."

Remus scoffed, diligently taking notes. "Honestly, James, why did you bring it to class?"

James pulled the video out again, much to the chagrin of Remus, to show him the man on the cover. " _That_. That is why I had to bring it and show it to you." On the cover of the video was a young man about their age dressed in a tux with the most adorable face James had ever seen. So what if the man in the suit had no pants? That vest really worked for him. "I'm in love with this guy."

Remus' eyes widened as he looked more closely at the man. "I think I know him." He looked up at James in shock and disbelief. "I actually think I _know_ him."

"Really?" James asked, bouncing in his seat. "Introduce me! I'm positive we belong together."

Remus cast a long side glance at James before smirking. "He's right there." Remus pointed a few rows down to where a man with black hair sat staring straight at the board. "He's Regulus Black."

James wanted for Regulus to turn around so he could make sure it was him. "Why haven't I noticed him before?"

Remus snorted before he could stop himself. A few classmates turned their heads but Regulus didn't. He was probably too far away to hear. "Because you show up late then leave as soon as class ends?"

James frowned, tapping his chin in thought. "Hmm, maybe I should show up early." James thought of how it would look like if he showed up on time. He shuddered, shaking his head. "No thank you. Besides, we don't even know if it's him yet."

Remus sighed, putting down his pen. "Alright. If it's actually him, I'll introduce you."

James nodded, fixating his eyes on the man with the lean figure. He was bound to turn around sooner or later. Then he finally did. Regulus Black turned around to get something from his bag and James gasped loudly. _It was him_! _It was the_ _porn star_! "Oh my star!"

Remus looked shocked at James' sudden outburst. The entire class swiveled their heads at the loud cry and the sound of a chair falling where James' Potter stood.

"Problem Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall fuming.

James laughed nervously, picking up his chair, staring at Regulus' face. He grabbed his bag and stuffed his notebook inside. "I love your class, Minnie. I truly do but I have to go now. Like _now._ "

James quickly made his way to the door; he heard Remus repeat the same thing to Professor McGonagall before following him out. James waited for a while until Remus caught up with him. Remus gasped for breath, glaring at James. "Moony! He's the love of my life and I can only picture him on his knees!"

Remus choked and began coughing. "Excuse me?"

James laughed, thumping Remus' back. "I watched the disk."

Remus shook his head, pulling out his mobile. "I'll set the meeting place but if you screw up, that's you."

* * *

James pulled out his mobile calling Remus as soon as he reached the Black's house, "So, I'm here. There's a buzzard."

"Great. I'll buzz you in."

"Cool," James answered. He was excited to be able to converse with Regulus. He had been trying all week to go and talk with him but the boy seemed to avert his eyes and mumble before leaving. For James this Christmas Party was his chance.

* * *

"Hey," James began in a light tone to the quiet boy who was sitting by himself near the fireplace.

Regulus looked up then looked quickly down. "Hello."

James frowned, sitting down beside him. "We're in the same Psychology lecture, you know."

Regulus nodded, his fluffy black hair shifting. James badly wanted to run his fingers through that hair. "I know."

"Well, I don't think we've officially introduced ourselves. I'm James. James Potter," he said, extending his hand.

Regulus' grey eyes showed hesitation before accepting the handshake. "I'm Regulus Black."

James grinned. "I met your brother Sirius just last week. Funnily enough, we have a lot in common. He's dating one of my best mates, Remus Lupin. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other soon so I want to get to know you, too."

Regulus bit his lip then nodded. "Alright."


	7. Day 7: Of Films and Love

**Summary:** The actual truth comes out and so do feelings.

 **A/N:** Ha, I had trouble with this word count, too, but I felt if I didn't end this here it would never end! Sigh. This actually wasn't going to end like this but this is what I get for reading shoujo manga before I wrote it. I hope you like it! Please Review! :D

 **For:** Christmas Collection- 37. [food/drink] eggnog, 43. [feeling] chilly

 **Word count:** 1081

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Of Films and Love_

James was having a blast with Regulus Black. The party was lively and everyone was having fun yet James was a hundred times happier sitting with Regulus talking about _everything_ in the past three hours. James felt really pleased with himself for having the courage to introduce himself to Regulus. Despite the short amount of time they had spent talking, James just _knew_ they had a special connection. How could someone describe the moment they _knew_ they could spent the rest of their lives with the person beside them? For James there were a thousand of words he could've used but none of them would have come close to the actual emotions he felt.

"You wouldn't believe all the _hours_ Sirius could go on talking about Remus!" drawled Regulus, shaking his head in disgust. "I'm sick and tired of hearing different descriptions of eyes."

James laughed, sipping his eggnog. He was sure he had done the same to Remus. "Remus does that occasionally to me but usually it's Lily who he talks like that too."

Regulus nodded. "Lily Evans, correct?"

"Yeah, her. She's his best girl friend," James commented idly, he pointed at a red-head who was smiling with Remus and Sirius. "That's her."

"Of course I know her. She's in our class," Regulus answered, rolling his eyes. He looked nervous for a second before calmly asking, "Is she your girlfriend?"

James spit out the eggnog he was drinking. He placed the mug on the table before wiping his mouth with a napkin. He thought they were having such a wonderful conversation until her name came up.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that reaction," Regulus said, handing James more napkins. "I didn't think you'd get embarrassed by your girlfriend so easily."

James shook his head. " _No_! Oh god, no! She's not my girlfriend. Actually, I think she's more of a demon sent to torture me!"

Regulus sent him a skeptical look. "Really? You fight like an old married couple."

James laughed, holding his stomach. "No. We're not dating. We're really good friends. I'd never go out with her."

Regulus looked slightly relieved though he tried not to show it. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, besides I'm g-"

"Well, wasn't that rude Potter?" asked Lily, tossing her hair back as she sat next to him. "Don't you mean that _I_ would never go out with _you_?"

Regulus's face fell a bit when James looked over at her. He really hoped the words James was about to say were _I'm gay_ but Evans interrupted before he could find out. He tried to smile like he was when James looked at him.

"Right Evans," James commented, winking at Regulus.

Regulus felt himself color. He had to admit he was attracted to James Potter for a long time now. It wasn't the first time he felt this way. He had first met James on his first day of Uni when he had accidentally dropped one of his books. James who was nearby instantly picked it up and grinned as he handed the book back. Regulus was sure it was love at first sight but back then he refused to admit he had fallen prey to anything as cheesy as that. He's had an entire semester to finally admit his feelings and he's come to accept them. What else would explain why sometimes he would sit behind James and Remus just so he could see him up close? What else would explain his head whipping every time he heard James' voice? He couldn't convince himself it was admiration much longer.

"Oi!" she cried, punching his arm. "We did date for awhile."

Regulus felt his heart drop. So he wasn't gay. _Okay_. That was _fine_. _Really._

"Before I figured out I wanted to see a D where you had the V," James snorted.

Regulus laughed in relief mostly. It was like a gust of cold wind on a hot summer day. "It's okay. I understand. I'm gay as well."

James brightened up, pushing Lily away. "Get lost Evans."

Lily frowned but then laughingly left them alone. Regulus felt nervous now that Lily left. He wasn't the best at expressing his emotions. He felt a sudden chill and realized that the fire in the fireplace had been put out. He shivered and the movement was caught by James.

"Oh, are you cold?" James asked worriedly, already taking off his sweater to give it to him. James handed the sweater over. "Here you go."

Regulus shook his head, but he still took the warm sweater. It wasn't creepy to want to sniff it, right? "Just a bit chilly."

"Huh. In the video I assumed the marble floor must've been really cold," James mused, blushing deeply. James awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. "Er, in that blue film you starred in."

Regulus felt the fabric slip through his fingers and hit the floor with his heart. He had forgotten all about that. He paled and began trembling. "Y-You know a-about _that."_

James must have guessed he said the wrong thing because he grabbed Regulus forcefully by the shoulders. "I didn't mean it in a bad way!"

Regulus weakly smiled. "I didn't want anyone to know about it."

James relaxed his grip, sighing. "I found it by accident in a store. I don't think anything bad of you!"

Regulus could practically kiss James right here in front of everyone. "Thank you."

"Er, can I know why you did it?" James asked, his cheeks were flaming red. "Oh! You don't have to if it's personal!"

Regulus leaned forward, resting his forehead on James' shoulder. The circumstances back in his old life had been different. "I was trying to prove a point in the most audacious way possible. I tried to defy my parents by tainting their precious reputation. I realized how foolish I was during the take and put an end to it. That's my one and only tape." Regulus smiled softly, he could feel James' fingers tracing circles on his back. "How funny is it that you found it."

"I love you!" James blurted out, hugging Regulus tightly. "Since I saw you on this cover!"

Regulus stiffened then laughed. He didn't laugh this much usually but with this idiot it seemed like it was all he did. He wasn't brave or anything remotely close to it but he lifted his head and whispered into James' ear. It was something he had been wanting to do for a while now.

" _Me too."_


	8. Day 8: If It's You

**Summary:** Day 8- James notices Regulus.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoy! Luckily, I seem to be updating this frequently so hooray! Although, they tend to be AU. sigh. :)

 **For:** Christmas Collection- 14. [color] gold, 38. [food/drink] Gingerbread man; Bad Movie Tuesday: [dialogue] "I just like to watch you guys."; Room of Requirement: Tutor! AU

 **Word count:** 888

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _If It's You_

"He's there again," James commented as he adjusted his shoulder pads. He cast a look at the bleachers where Regulus Black sat scribbling on what appeared to be a notebook. He chuckled softly, slapping Sirius on the shoulder. "Guess he just wants to see his brother play?"

Sirius Black shot James a dirty look, rubbing his shoulder. "You know I just took them out. Besides, Regulus doesn't even talk to me at the house even when we're alone and the witch isn't there."

James laughed, grabbing a red and gold helmet. "He's shy of course."

Sirius raised an thick brow in amusement. He shook his head, jerking his head towards the cheerleaders. "I think he's here for the cheer leading team. Who wouldn't? My Reggy's a growing boy after all."

James grinned as he looked at the cheerleaders. "Ah, I see."

* * *

"Potter, go get another chair from the classroom next to ours," stated Professor Slughorn from the front of the room.

James grinned recalling that Professor McGonagall's class was next to his. "On it!" He left the classroom and opened the door to her classroom. Professor McGonagall stopped her lecture upon entering and frowned. James was sure he could see her eye twitch. "Minnie! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Is there a reason you're here Potter?" she asked coldly. "If not, get back to class."

James grinned at the Junior girls who leaned a bit forward in their seats when he walked in. How could they not? He was a Senior and the star of the football team. "Actually, I need a chair for Professor Slughorn. Have one?"

Professor McGonagall curtly nodded. "Regulus give him the chair behind you."

James looked over in surprise at Sirius' little brother. He hadn't really noticed that Regulus was in the class next to his. He walked over and took the chair from a silent Regulus. "Thanks." He waved goodbye to Professor McGonagall, winking at the class. "See ya!"

* * *

"I'm so tired of Professor Slughorn's class!" whined James, rubbing his back as they walked towards the door.

Sirius grinned. "At least you're good at it." Sirius jerked his head to Remus Lupin who was walking next to them. "Lupin had a hard time with the actual practical. Just shows you that you can't learn everything from books."

"I heard that Black," Remus coolly commented as he exited the class. He bumped into Sirius' shoulder as he caught up with another student.

James burst with laughter at the stunned look on Sirius' face. "I told you that teasing the people you like is so grade school!" They walked towards the library. "That didn't even work for me in grade school."

Sirius frowned, rubbing his chin appreciatively. "Hmm, I have to think of something else then." He sighed, changing the subject. "Let's go tutor! I don't think I've ever thought that would come out of my mouth."

James nodded, opening the library door. "It'll look good on my college apps."

Sirius laughed, looking for their names. "I wonder who I'll get."

James jokingly said, "I hope it's a cute girl."

He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned in pleasant surprise to see Regulus standing behind him. He saw Regulus look slightly embarrassed and hurt. "Sorry that I'm not a cute girl. You're helping me."

James' jaw dropped. He felt the need to correct his mistake. "Oh no! I was joking! I don't mind."

Regulus glanced curiously at him before heading to an open table. James shuffled awkwardly behind him. Well, that could've gone better. He sat down and began explaining any troubles Regulus had.

"I often see you at our practice," James commented offhandedly.

Regulus shrugged. "I just like to watch you guys." Regulus turned slightly pink when he realized his words and looked down at his worksheet. "Practice that is. I like to watch you guys practice."

About thirty minutes into the lesson after that, James gave Regulus a look of curiosity. It seemed Regulus understood everything. It didn't look like he needed any tutoring actually. He mused about that for awhile. So why would he sign up? James watched Regulus for a while noticing that Regulus would cast secret looks at him and immediately flush red when he noticed James looking at him. James was sure he had seen the same looks from somewhere else but he didn't know where. He frowned, running a hand through his messy black hair when a girl approached.

"H-Hello James," she shyly began holding a bag of gingerbread mans. She was a freshman in the Hufflepuff academy. "I made these for you in Home Ec. please eat them."

James smiled, thanking her for the treat when she blushed then quickly left. James' eyes widened and he looked at Regulus who was sulking slightly. That was where he recognized the look! Regulus was in love with him! He looked at Regulus who quickly looked back at his paper, his cheeks pink. James chuckled then frowned. A boy liked him. Huh? He didn't know what to do about Regulus' feelings. Oddly enough, he was okay with it. If it was Regulus that is.


	9. Day 9: My Maid

**Summary:** Day 9- Regulus knew the school festival was approaching. Why doesn't James want him to go?

 **A/N:** Well, this happened. It seems like this is more of an AU collection so I guess I'll be adding that to the summary. Some chapters will happen in Hogwarts though. I kind of got this idea for reading too much manga. Whoops. Review please! I hope you enjoy it! :)

 **For:** Christmas Collection- 8. [word] festive, 15. [color] Maroon; Room of Requirement: Cross-dressing AU

 **Word count:** 923

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _My Maid_

"You can't come."

Regulus frowned, crossing his arms. This was not the first time they had this conversation. "Why can't I?"

James shook his head. There was no way in heaven or hell that Regulus would see him like _that_. "You absolutely can't come. It'll be boring."

Regulus raised a perfectly arched black brow at his boyfriend's behavior. Why didn't James want him to come to a school festival? "It's a school festival. I _want_ to go."

"Nope. Not happening," James answered with a solemn face. "It's _just_ a school festival. No need to get excited over something simple."

"You know Durmstrang doesn't have one," Regulus drawled, fixing James with a hard look. "I want to go."

James was about to bend over to Regulus' demand. Regulus knew he liked it whenever he used his 'little master' voice. "Look, it's nothing special." His replies were getting weaker and weaker. "Don't come."

Regulus knew he was wearing James' down slowly. It was only a matter of time now that James would agree. He opened his mouth to disagree when James suddenly stood up and grabbed his things. Regulus was surprised when James cast him a 'I'm sorry' look then bolted out of his room. He sighed out of frustration and disappointment. He really wanted to go to Hogwarts for the school festival. He had only been there a few times but it seemed a ton better than Durmstrang, the school he attended. Regulus heard the familiar ringtone of his boyfriend and picked up his mobile to find a text from James.

 _[James: Sorry. Had to leave. Please don't show up. Love you.]_

Regulus scoffed, placing his mobile on his bed. He was going to go to that festival. He didn't need James' permission since it was Sirius' school too! Regulus wanted to know what the hell was up with James' suspicious behavior lately. He wanted to make sure that James wasn't cheating on him. As pathetic as that sounded Regulus wasn't confident when it came to their relationship. He was a year younger than James and in a completely different school than him, not to mention it was James first time dating a guy. How could Regulus not feel worried? Although James always reassured him, it was surprisingly easy to let his mind wander over unpleasant thoughts.

* * *

Regulus looked around in amazement at Hogwarts Academy. It looked more festive than Durmstrang ever could be. There were booths outside for food and students advertising their classroom attraction. There was a Miss Hogwarts contest going to occur later and students dressed in strange outfits. Simply put it was amazing to see everything so lively. He took his time to look around and admire all the students hard work as he made his way through the crowd. What he needed now was to find James' classroom. He wasn't sure where to start looking.

"Excuse me?" Regulus asked to a couple of girls who were nearby. They looked over at him and smiled. "By chance, do you know where Professor McGonagall's class is? I'm sort of looking for James Potter."

He was slightly taken aback when one of the girls gave a dreamy sigh. "Oh, James! Yes we'll take you there!"

Regulus quietly thanked her and followed them into the school. He was sure that girl had a crush on James but he reassured himself with the thought that James' was his boyfriend. He looked at the class attractions longingly. Would James take him there later? That is if they were still in a relationship later. Regulus shook his head not wanting any depressing thoughts to invade. He smiled gracefully when the girl pointed to a classroom that read: Maid and Butler Cafe. Regulus' heart rate increased when he thought of James' wearing a butler outfit. It would look very _very_ hot on James. Regulus nervously walked in and that was when he heard the loud _'Oh my god!'_ followed by a sound of falling plates and food.

"Regulus!" cried Sirius between a loud bark of laughter as he helped a fallen James Potter. "I'm so glad you made it!"

Regulus was taken aback by the sight before him. James was in a maid outfit wearing a long wig blushing madly as he tried to cover his legs with the skirt. "James?"

"H-Hey," James weakly answered, pulling his skirt down. "Er, follow me."

Regulus nodded, following James into the storage room. "Is this why you didn't want me to come?"

"It's embarrassing! If I had been dressed like a butler than I would've loved for you to be here but I'm a maid!" James confessed.

Regulus smiled in relief. "You don't look that bad. Sort of hot."

James raised a brow. "Seriously? Speaking of that guy, he loves doing this. He's putting the girls to shame by wearing this. I, on the other hand, look like shit."

Regulus laughed, pulling on the huge maroon bow James was wearing on his fake wig. "I thought you wanted to break up with me. I'm so glad it's just you cross-dressing."

James frowned. "Of course we're not breaking up. That's ridiculous." He kissed Regulus chastely. "I have to go finish my shift but do you want to go to the haunted house later?"

Regulus smiled warmly. He was pretty happy to be James' boyfriend this instant. "I'd love to."

James grinned as he opened the door to the world of cross-dressers. He winked at Regulus. "Besides, it's the best place to make out."

Regulus laughed. _That_ also made him really happy to be James' boyfriend.


	10. Day 10: Sparks Will Fly

**Summary:** Day 10- James wanted to feel the connection of true love's kiss.

 **For:** Christmas Collection- 23. [object] Mistletoe

 **Word count** : 1016 (sorry...soph...*ugly sobbing*)

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Sparks Will Fly_

"What do you think boys?"

Sirius gave James an encouraging grin, Peter looked dubious but nervously nodded, and Remus gave James a deadpan look. Remus shook his head slowly in disagreement.

"Well, why not?" demanded James Potter upset because he thought his plan was a pretty good one. "It'll work for sure!"

"James, you can't be serious," Remus stated, staring at the object in James' right hand. "That's never going to work. You know how Lily is."

James rolled his eyes, tucking the object in his trunk. "I know. That's why it's genius really. She's not going to be expecting this."

"It's a magical one," Sirius pointed out. He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up. "That means she can't get out of it, really."

"She might hex you," Peter nervously added, his beady eyes flickering at James' trunk. "She's done it before."

"And that's why my shield charms are so strong," James answered cheekily. He patted his trunk; his face determined. "This will prove if we have any chemistry. Before you'll know it, I'll be taken."

"What if you don't?" Sirius asked, smirking.

James frowned. He had never really thought about that. He had just thought or figured Lily and him would end up together. He liked her, he did but it was just assumed they would get married by everyone around them. That's why he wanted to do this small experiment to begin with. He wanted to see if all the stories of true love's kiss his mother told him were true. He wanted to see if Lily was his soulmate. He wanted to find the connection of true love.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Remus asked, snorting in amusement.

James raised a brow. "And what would that be?"

"A History essay for Professor Binns. Lily will never like you if you don't do well in class," Remus commented idly, showing him his finished essay.

"Is she coming?" James asked eagerly, waiting in his position. The moment of truth had finally come. In the true spirit of Christmas he waited till the day before Christmas Eve so if they did have a connection they could spend the next days together. "Do you see her Padfoot?"

"Hold up, Prongs," Sirius replied from the other side of the door. Sirius squinted then gave James a thumb-ups signal. "Someone's not that far behind her so be careful you don't get that person instead."

James nodded, trying to smooth down his hair. He counted a minute then hurriedly stepped at the doorway. His eyes widened as he realized the person across him was not Lily but Sirius' little brother. Regulus Black stared in surprise at James but he quickly regained his composure and sneered at James. James looked down the other corridor to see Lily was stopped by one of the Ravenclaw girls.

"Excuse me Potter," Regulus drawled, sidestepping James. He only took one step until he hit the magical barrier. "What the-?"

James groaned as Regulus turned to face him with an angry expression. "Sorry." James gave him a sheepish look as he pointed above their head to the magical mistletoe binding them in a little private bubble. "Er, magical mistletoe."

Regulus flushed red, his eyes narrowing and his brows creased. "Is this some sort of twisted joke?"

James was taken aback at the sudden hostility of the younger boy. He raised his hands in defense. "No! Um, you weren't supposed to be the target." James scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "It was Lily."

Regulus nodded warily. His face showed a bit of relief but a smidge of disappointment. "I see. Sirius didn't tell you anything, did he? This is all a coincidence?"

James frowned but he nodded. "Yes. Why? Was Sirius supposed to tell me something?"

"No!" Regulus cried far too quickly. He cleared his throat awkwardly after that statement sunk in. "Um, no. He was not."

"So, should we do it quick?" James suggested. "Kiss?"

Regulus' pinks tinged with a faint pink but he nodded. "A quick peck should be enough, right? Like if our lips barely touch?"

James nodded. "It should be." He waited a few pauses but neither of them seemed to move a centimeter. It was as if they were on the fringes of the barrier. "Er, now?"

Regulus took one step closer as did James. James felt strange that he could hear the faint breaths of Regulus and the rapid beating of his own heart in his ears. James scrunched his eyes and leaned forward quickly. He felt Regulus' lips brush his own and quickly pull away. James opened his eyes and found himself face to face with an extremely red Regulus. They laughed nervously before approaching the barrier. James reached out with his hand to find the barrier still there.

"You want a deeper kiss?" James shouted in disbelief at the mistletoe.

Regulus sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "It's an inanimate object Potter. It can't talk back."

James cursed, looking at Regulus with sudden determination. He grabbed Regulus by the shoulders and took a deep breath. Regulus looked startled like a deer caught in headlights. James kissed Regulus with such an extreme passion. If that mistletoe wanted a kiss, he would give it a kiss! James could feel Regulus' surprise when he was hesitant to return the kiss. James had kissed other girls before (and Sirius on a dare but that would never be mentioned again by either of them!) but this was a different feeling all entirely. The kiss was clumsy at best but there was a certain spark that he had never quite felt before. It was small but it was there.

"Oi! Are you planning to snog my brother forever?" yelled an outraged Sirius who pulled Regulus apart by the back of his robes.

"I didn't know you swung that way," Lily commented as she passed them by.

James looked at Regulus who was blushing beet red. _Cute._ James grinned broadly recalling his mother's words.

 _The connection is there when you kiss your true love. You'll know somehow._

"I didn't know either!"


	11. Day 11: First Date

**Day 11:** James and Regulus' first date.

 **For:** Christmas Collection- 40. [food/drink] Bucks Fizz

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoy. :)

 **W.C:** 1017

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _First Date_

"Why am I doing this again?" James asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Remus Lupin, his best mate. "Care to remind me Moony?"

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend. "Because you've been heartbroken far too long over Leo Evans! It's time to move on mate. I know you seriously thought that Leo was you know, the one, but there are other blokes out there for are better than Leo."

James shot Remus a deadpan had been dating Leo Evans, a sexy redhead, who dumped him after 2 years of going steady. Apparently, he had fallen out of love with James. "How is anybody better than Leo?"

Remus sighed, covering his face in frustration. He removed his hand and gave James one of the most scariest looks. "Leo thought he was better than everyone and didn't really care for your pranks and actions. He was always trying to change you to be more like him. He was studious when you were...not. He didn't appreciate your jokes on Snape. Also, there is a rumor that you fall out of love after two years. I know you blokes had a serious relationship but you must admit that it wasn't really there for the past months. I guess you just ran out of love."

James moaned, covering his ears. He had to admit it was becoming more like a chore to have to keep up appearances. Instead of rushing over to Leo's side with a dramatic love gesture like huge banners saying 'I LOVE EVANS', it had toned down for a simple cheek kiss. James loved making wild and grand gestures! It was something he had never grown out of from their grade school years and even now in Uni. Running around creating havoc with Remus and Peter was fun but Leo didn't really find it amusing.

"See?" Remus pointed out. "Look, you are going to this blind date, okay?"

James nodded grudgingly. "Fine."

* * *

"Why not?" Sirius asked, grabbing a pile of clothes from the closet. "I arranged this. It took a while."

Regulus scoffed, looking at Sirius in disgust from his bed. "You want me to go on a blind date with someone I don't know?"

Sirius turned around to blink at Regulus blankly. "That's the whole point."

Regulus sneered, throwing clothes back into his closet that Sirius was rummaging through. "Blind date? Don't make me barf. Why do I need a date for?"

Sirius frowned, looking at a long-sleeved black shirt. "Since you broke up with Severus you've been unbearable. Frankly speaking, I didn't really like that bloke but you like him so it was fine. Now that he broke your heart I could smash him to bits. Say, this shirt would look great with that green sweater right?"

Regulus glared at Sirius who shrugged saying the black collared shirt was better. "He. Did. Not. Break. My. Heart!"

Sirius laughed, setting aside some black straight leg jeans. "Whatever you say. He dumped you for his first love, right?" Sirius stuck his tongue out in dislike. "What a sap!"

Regulus sulked, burying his head in his pillow. "Stop. I didn't even know Leo meant that much to him."

"That's why this date is necessary! Dressing shoes or combat boots?"

Regulus sighed, throwing his pillow at his older brother. "Shut up! Why are you looking in my closet?"

"Your clothes for your date!" Sirius cried, carefully avoiding a dress shoe being thrown his way.

* * *

James looked awfully pathetic with a rose stuck to his cardigan. He wished he could just disappear into the ground this instant. Remus had dressed James up in an outfit that James would never be caught wearing usually. He was more of a flashy outfits kind of guy, not a cardigan wearing bloke like Remus. James frowned, taking the rose off. He was dressed an awfully lot like Remus. Did his date like the smart type or something?

"Are you my blind date?" drawled a man from behind him. The man sat in the empty seat in front of him. "I think that rose you're twirling is an indicator."

James looked at the other bloke in surprise. He was dressed in some tight but not too tight black jeans with a Weird Sisters T-shirt. He was surprised when the guy took off his black leather jacket and hung it behind his seat. "I'm James Potter. You must be my...date."

His date had black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and a sophisticated way of speaking which didn't entirely match his outfit. "I'm Regulus Black."

James nodded. He had recognized the name from Hogwarts University. "Ah, you're Sirius' little brother?"

Regulus stiffened but curtly nodded. "Yes. He's my older brother."

"Interesting," James commented, smiling nervously. What exactly was he supposed to do and say here? It was awkward.

"Do you even want to be here?" Regulus asked, looking idly through the menu.

James looked at him in shock before slowly shaking his head. "I...just got out of a very serious relationship. I don't feel like seeing other people just yet."

Regulus gave him a rare smile. "Just like me. My brother thinks I'm heartbroken because my boyfriend dumped me."

The corner of James' lips curled slightly. He took a small sip from his bucks fizz. "My friend thinks the same. I'm still stuck on Evans."

"I'm stuck on Severus," Regulus commented, nibbling on some cheese sticks. Where had he heard Evans from?

"Severus? As in Slimeball Snape?" James asked, his eyes wide.

Regulus nodded, leaning backwards. "You know him?"

James ran a hand through his already messy hair. "That's the guy Leo is going out with now."

Regulus couldn't help but laugh. "We've both been cast away!"  
James shook his head, grinning. "That actually makes me feel a tad bit better."

Regulus agreed. "This isn't how I usually dress either."

"Me either," James confessed. "How about we ditch this and go get pissed? I could use a drink right now!"

Regulus laughed and walked out with James to the nearest pub.

Unbeknownst to them, this date would be the first of many to come.


	12. Day 12: Can't Shine As Bright As You

**Day 12:** James cracks first.

 **A/N:** Ugh, I'm behind! I'll try to catch up today! 1/5

 **Prompts:** Fanfiction World Adventures: Times Square- 4. [lyric] 'Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true', 5. [dialogue] "You shouldn't have come here.", 6. [word] shopping; Christmas Collection: "There are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. So, there are sixteen days before we begin shopping."; Room of Requirement- Singer! AU

 **Notes:** Slight change to lyrics of the Plain White T's song, 'Hey there Delilah'

 **W.C:** 893

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Can't Shine As Bright As You_

"Hey there," James began, clearing his throat. He tapped the microphone in front of him alerting the million of bystanders. "So as many of you may already know me, I'm James Potter."

Thousand of shrieks were heard as girls (and men) turned to stare at the big screen in Times Square.

"Oh god, is that _James_?"

"He's _so_ hot!"

"Wait! Is he releasing a new song?"

"This is actually live," James began, running a hand through his already messy jet-black hair. He smiled nervously as someone handed him his guitar. "Everybody knows my sexuality. I'm very open about it after all." James grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I always mentioned the one I love but I haven't named him. I'm about to do that now."

"Is he really?"

"He's declaring his love!"

"He's _such_ a romantic!"

Amongst the multitude of people which had gathered around the giant screen like moths stood Regulus Black who was in the midst of his Christmas shopping. His bags felt like dead weight against his arms and he felt himself about to fall. Unbeknownst to the public, he and James were really _really_ good friends to the point in where Regulus was sure their romance was about to blossom. They hadn't talked or communicated much in the past months because Regulus had moved away from England for University in New York; James was on tour with his band The Marauders. Still it was only a matter of time now in which either of them confessed. So as Regulus looked up wide-eyed at the screen it was perfectly natural to feel his heart plummet to his stomach. He had really thought James and him had a connection. They just fit; they were made for one another. At least that's how it was supposed to be in Regulus' mind.

James couldn't have possibly known Regulus would be watching this live feed thus meaning the love declaration wasn't for him. That realization made his eyes sting and a half hysterical chuckle escape his lips. He debated with himself as to whether he should leave or stay and watch. In the end he couldn't bring himself to walk away from James.

"Alright then." James sat down on the stool behind him and adjusted the microphone stand. "This isn't my song but my good ole' friends allowed me to adjust its lyrics a bit to play it. This one's for you, love."

Regulus stood transfixed as James began strumming peacefully and with a slight smile lazily playing on his lips. His breath hitched as James turned towards the camera setting his smoldering intense brown eyes to his loved one. Regulus clutched the bottom of his sweater scrunching it up unconsciously.

 _Hey there, Regulus_

 _What's it like in New York City?_

 _I'm a thousand miles away_

 _But, boy, tonight you look so handsome_

 _Yes, you do_

 _Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

 _I swear it's true_

Regulus gasped at the words James had just sung. Did he really just sing what Regulus thought? Tears of joy and relief threatened to spill as James continued the song. Regulus could feel himself sway to the soft voice of James. Once the final note of the song finished the crowd was hysterical with cheers and shouts of encouragement. Regulus' smiled softly, his eyes watery. So James had been the first to crack. He grinned, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. A loud shriek was heard then everybody began shouting. Regulus looked startled at the cause of all the shouting. James Potter. More specifically James Potter walking towards Regulus Black with a large bouquet of roses which was adorned with pearls and green ribbons. The crowd seemed to part for him like Moses and the Red Sea.

Regulus felt so utterly touched at the gesture. But true to his character Regulus didn't go on spilling his emotions. "You shouldn't have come here."

James just grinned enjoying the furious blush Regulus sported. "Ah, I wanted to, love."

"How did you know I was here?" Regulus asked.

James laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Regulus knew James did that out of habit when he was nervous. "I remembered something you said last year. There are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. So, there are sixteen days before we begin shopping." Regulus' jaw dropped in surprise. "Oh, jeez. I'm so lame, aren't I? For having remembered something you said over a year ago!"

Regulus shut his mouth and quickly shook his head. "You are lame but luckily for your I happen to like lame guys." James laughed, embracing Regulus in a big hug not before placing the roses in Regulus' bags which were now on the floor. Regulus pulled back, a smirk gracing his face. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Just do it already!" a fan called. There cheers of agreement.

James and Regulus both flushed remembering their surroundings. It was only to easy too get caught up in their own personal bubble. But on their behalf they had been waiting a long time for this!

James winked at Regulus. "Shall we give them a show?"

Regulus laughed, running a hand through James' hair. "I'm afraid you'll have to lead me. You're the star here."

James grinned, capturing Regulus' lips. A loud roar of happy shouting ensued.

" _Aw! That's so cute!_ "


	13. Day 13: Selfish

**Day 13:** Regulus and James are unfortunately broken up.

 **A/N:** So, I really wanted to write a Selfish!Regulus and this is what happened! I mean, I recently read a manga and it was too adorable so I kind of wanted to play with the idea of a selfish lover. I hope you enjoy it! Please Review! :D

 **W.C:** 699 (Wow...I didn't exceed my word count for once)

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Selfish_

"Who is he?"

Regulus smirked a bit before setting his face in an indifferent mask and turning around to meet his ex-boyfriend, James Potter. Their break up was one Regulus never wanted to happen but at the moment he was livid and blurted the first thing that came to his mind. More like the first words he knew would hurt James. Incidentally, he didn't predict that James would agree and stalk away. So he had come up with a plan to win James' heart back.

"Oh, Potter," Regulus drawled, lazily taking his time to respond. "Fancy seeing you here." As if Regulus didn't wring the information out of his brother. "Do you need anything?"

James was getting red in the face but he managed to control his emotions. He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Nothing in particular. I'm just here to wish you congratulations is all."

Regulus frowned, narrowing his eyes at James. Where was his usually hotheaded boyfriend who got easily jealous? "I see." Congratulations for what? What the hell was James going on about? "Anything else?"

James gave Regulus a forced laugh and smile. "No, nothing. Goodbye Black."

Regulus felt a chill run down his spine. Black? Not even when Regulus was angry and called him Potter, did James call him Black! He felt dizzy all of the sudden watching James' retreating figure. Goodbye? Regulus scoffed, their relationship wasn't ending that easily! He felt a tugging on his left arm and glared at the nuisance.

"That man was hot," commented the slime ball who he had just been talking to before James showed up. "I'm glad he's gone though. So where were we again? Oh, yeah! Wanna come back to my place-"

Regulus sneered, pushing the other man's hand away. "Let me go. Like hell I'm going somewhere with the likes of _you_."

Regulus stood up to walk away when the creep grabbed his arm forcefully. "Hey! You began to flirt with me. Don't you think I deserve something? We're going to mine whether you like it or n- _Umph_!"

Regulus was taken aback when a fist planted itself in the other guy's face. The forceful grip of the creep's hand relaxed and Regulus was able to pull his hand away. The fist was connected to James who was practically fuming in anger. He let the creep howl in pain then turned to Regulus.

"I don't know what you see in this creep," James said, his face twisted in disgust. His face softened as he saw the relief in Regulus' face. "I love you. I always will Reg."

Regulus nodded quickly in agreement. That bloke was a horrible choice in making James jealous. Still James was such a romantic idiot. As much as it pained Regulus to admit it but he liked it when James obsessed over him. It was more like relief and rejoice that James loved _him,_ not anyone else. He opened his mouth to say those loving words back when James gave him a forced smile. James' eyes were miserable and downcast, his figure hunched over, and with a small wave James was walking out of his life again.

Regulus stood stunned wondering what the hell just happened? "Wait!" Luckily, he got his bearings quick enough and jogged to reach James who was almost out the black door. "James!"

James turned around surprised to hear his name come out of Regulus' mouth. "What is it?"

"Where the devil are you going?" Regulus asked crossed. "This is the part where we're supposed to make up."

James blinked. "Aren't you going out with someone?"

Regulus shook his head. "Of course not. I was only talking to that bloke to make you jealous." Regulus looked down bashful. "Did it work?"

James laughed, hugging Regulus fiercely. "Never do that again. I only let him get off that easily because I thought you loved him."

Regulus wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I only love you."

"I'm glad." James grinned, meeting his lover's pink plump lips with his own.

"It's only been a day! Must you two be so dramatic every time you fight?" sighed a frustrated Sirius whose own boyfriend, Remus, was rubbing circles on Sirius' back.


	14. Day 14: a little while longer

**Day 14:** Just for a bit more time is all they ask for.

 **A/N:** I hope everyone continues to enjoy these one-shots! Please Review! :)

 **For:** Christmas Collection- 52. [dialogue] 'Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal. And a happy new year."; Ultimate Battle Comp. 2; Room of Requirement: Secret Relationship! AU

 **W.C:** 729

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never will!

* * *

 _a little while longer_

"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal. And a happy new year," James shouted as he entered the Great Hall. Many heads swiveled around in shock and others in pleasant surprise. James could see Professor McGonagall give him a stern look while Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"Why are you quoting a Muggle Christmas movie?" Remus asked as only the muggle-borns and half-bloods understood the reference. James grinned, taking his place next to Sirius.

"Seems like the only filthy animals around here are you three," sneered Severus Snape as he swept by their table. It had already been quite a while since the Horrible Prank and Severus, or Snivellus really, had never let it go.

James frowned, tapping his chin considering his next move. He laughed, shaking his head in sheer amusement. "Nope. Not saying anything back. It's Christmas!"

"But it's not," Sirius interrupted, raising a brow. "Mate, Christmas is like two weeks away."

"Some of us already consider it Christmas because we might not see each other on the actual day. Some of us have to go home," James sniffed, holding his head high in the air. Peter quickly nodded his head in agreement. "It's the last day before we each go home. I'm not going to see most of you before the break ends."

"Evans is leaving, isn't she?" Sirius asked, jerking his head toward the redhead. He shot James a lavish wink. "That's why you so full of Christmas! I reckon it's another howler you're sending her, right?"

James simply hummed choosing say nothing. Sirius was like a brother to him and that was exactly the reason why James couldn't say a word to him. How would Sirius feel if his brother was shagging his other brother? James sighed, that sounded bad in his head so imagine how it must sound out loud.

Soon the owls swooped in dropping the mail. Exactly as Sirius had said one red howler greet Lily Evans own pile. She immediately looked in James' direction and sighed. Many students watched intrigued as the Howler began to scream. It was a regular situation now in which James would send Lily a Howler to display his feelings. They all knew what a love fool James was.

"My Dearest Love! Your hair is so soft and shiny that I wish I could run my fingers through them over and over. Your skin's so pale and smooth like pearls. The intensity of your eyes make me shiver with delight. Oh, I wish I could proclaim my love to everyone! But for now this will do. Forever Yours, James!"

The girls sighed and congratulated Lily for such a catch. James however was fixated on the reaction of a certain Slytherin boy who's pearly white skin flushed a soft pink. Lily stood up and walked towards James with obvious frustration.

"Outside now," Lily said, heading toward the doors.

James waved goodbye to the crowd which cheered his love on before following her out. He knew what she wanted to talk about. Honestly, he felt bad enough Lily had to do this but it was the only way. Once they were in the hallway Lily shook her head slowly. She sighed, running a hand through her red hair.

"I can't keep doing this Potter. You know that."

"Just a little longer?" he pleaded in desperation. Anything to remain with his lover.

Lily crossed her arms. "It's already Seventh Year. How much longer is it going to be?"

James was flustered. "I...I don't know. We can't exactly be open about our relationship, you know." James closed his mouth quickly as someone turned the corner. He breathed a sigh in relief when he recognized his true lover. "Oh, Regulus!"

Regulus Black walked calmly toward James and protectively wrapped an arm around James' waist. James let his head drop onto Regulus' shoulder as leaned into the embrace. It felt as natural to James and Regulus as breathing.

Lily's cool persona broke once she saw the love between the two. She wouldn't be the cause of breaking these two obvious love birds up. Even if she was just a pawn in covering their relationship. She smiled warmly. "Fine. Just a little longer. We do have to stop this some time. I need love too."

James thanked Lily over and over. For the amount of time they had left, James would keep on loving Regulus and Regulus would continue loving James.


	15. Day 15: Ask Santa

**Day 15:** James knows what he wants from Santa.

 **For:** Christmas Collection- 48. [dialogue] "The main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live."; Bad Movie Tuesday- Star Trek: Insurrection- 22. [dialogue] "I think it's the universal greeting for when you don't like someone." _Lt Commander Forge_ , 24. [dialogue] "He wouldn't."/ "Yes, he would." _Son'a Office, Lt Commander Worf_ ; Ultimate Battle Comp. 2

 **A/N:** Whew. Almost caught up just three more left! Please enjoy and review. I'm actually thinking of continuing this one...

 **W.C:** 1015

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Ask Santa_

"You've heard all about him, haven't you?" James whispered in an ominous tone. He looked pleased when the younger students and purebloods also the occasional half-blood who didn't know the myth leaned forward, eager to hear more about this mysterious man. " _Santa Claus_!"

"Are you serious Potter?" asked an incredulous Lily a few seats down, almost spitting out her eggnog. "Santa?"

James threw her an annoyed glance. "Nobody asked your opinion Evans." He rolled his eyes as she huffed in irritation. He had gotten over his temporary moment of insanity of '"liking" her. "Besides, they need the Christmas spirit!"

Lily scoffed, opening her textbook. James was sure his eye twitched but he laughed it off. That darn Evans always thinking she was self-important. It was probably one of the reasons they were so incompatible.

"Get on with it!" yelled a pureblood Hufflepuff.

James grinned, forgetting Evans. "Well, I heard this story from one of my best mates, Remus. So, there's this man, a fat old man, who delivers Christmas presents! For free. The thing is that he wears this red suit and has a white beard. He delivers whatever you want. You just have to ask him in a letter. You know write to Santa and all that jazz. But here's the catch!"

"I knew there was something fishy!" called a Slytherin a few tables down. James noted that he was also a first year. He had to be since none of the older ones bothered to give him the time of day. Who knew James would be so hated for being a second year? He didn't even have to try that hard! "There's always something wrong with muggles!"

James grinned, walking towards the Slytherin table. There wasn't that many there because most of the lot had slithered off to their Manors or something remotely like that. The handful of students, only like 5, watched him in disgust as he made himself comfortable at their table. Luckily, he had chosen a rather vacant area with just one other boy. He grinned, motioning over to the crowd to join him as he invaded. They hesitated but reluctantly stood near, not daring to sit. Only Sirius, Remus, and Peter had the galls to sit down .

"As I was saying, this man is always jolly. He delivers presents to make children and people happy. But in order to receive a gift you must be nice instead of naughty."

"Naughty?" echoed a Ravenclaw boy whose interest was peaked by James' information. "That's bizarre. How does one even measure whether you've been nice or naughty? See I've alwa-"

"He just does," James interrupted hurriedly. Who knew how long this Ravenclaw would talk? Somehow James wasn't in the mood to answer questions. "He's got eyes everywhere! But if you ask me," James grinned as the people laughed over the absurdity of it all. He laughingly slung an arm over Sirius who was by his side, "The main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live."

The crowd laughed and began to go back to their respective tables. They seemed to have gotten their daily dose of James for today.

"Your arm," someone spoke in a clear, crisp voice next to him. "Remove it."

James looked at the Slytherin boy who bore a great resemblance to his best mate. He blinked then took his arm off slowly. "Ah, sorry mate. You look a lot like Sirius."

The boy shrugged as if he heard that often. "Sorry but I'm not him. He's my older brother."

James looked at his other side and sure enough Sirius was there laughing with Remus and Peter. He glanced back at the younger brother. James was startled when the brother turned his head suddenly. James coughed slightly then shot him a warm smile. "I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you."

The other boy stared blankly at the outstretched hand that James offered. His face held no emotion. He gave a curt nod, ignoring his welcoming handshake. "Regulus Black."

James tilted his head and thrust his hand closer to Regulus with the widest smile he could muster. Regulus scooted farther away from him and continued to eat his meal. James frowned, turning to his group of friends dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, noticing the sudden shift in James' usually bubbly aura.

"Why would someone ignore a handshake?" he wondered aloud.

Sirius snorted, glancing at his brother. He might have guessed it Regulus as he seemed to be the only Slytherin close to them. "I think it's the universal greeting when you don't like someone."

James nodded, furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought. He seemed to reach a conclusion when his face brightened and a mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes.

Sirius noticed how the stare was directed at his brother. "He wouldn't."

"Yes he would," chimed in Peter, looking terrified as they were in Slytherin territory. "I hope It's nothing bad!"

James slid across the bench until he shoulder to shoulder to Regulus. He smirked, swinging an arm around Regulus. "Hiya there!"

"I'm not Sirius," Regulus responded, shrugging James' arm off.

James laughed but managed to keep his arm firmly on Regulus' shoulder. "Of course I know that silly! I want to be friends. How about it?" Regulus only blinked in response. James grinned, nodding exaggeratedly. "I'm so glad you agreed. We're going to be the bestest of friends! We'll go on walks and picnics! We'll laugh over nothing and enjoy pranking other people! This is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

Somewhere along the way James had pulled Regulus to his feet and had an outstretched hand pointing the 'future'.

Regulus simple pushed James' arm away and walked out of the Great Hall. James screamed goodbye as he sat down. He would get a reaction out of Regulus! James wanted to see Regulus smile and laugh perhaps get irritated as well. Anything other than that stoic face. There was no way to change his mind. This would be James' present from Santa! All he had to do was ask, right?


	16. Day 16: Your Company

**Day 16:** Regulus finds out that he doesn't really mind Potter.

 **Prompt** : 39

 **W.C** : 713

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Your Company_

Regulus Black walked calmly out of the Great Hall paying no second thought to the ridiculous babble James Potter, a second year and Sirius' best mate, had gone on about. He didn't have time to bother with that. Sirius had informed him all about this James Potter fellow when he came home from Hogwarts. Regulus felt a bit irked that James had managed to get so close to his brother but other than that he held no feeling against the other boy.

"Regulus," said Severus Snape as he entered the common room. Severus was sitting in one of the chairs reading what appeared to be a Potions book.

Regulus nodded in acknowledgement before heading up to his dorm room. He opened the door taking in the silence which greeted him. Many of the other first years save for one had all gone home for Winter break. Regulus had expected he do the same when he received a letter telling him to stay at Hogwarts from his mother and father. It seemed they were hosting a gathering of some sort with a very important, or soon-to-be, wizard. Regulus felt slightly disappointed at the news but learned to accept it. Even if he did go home silence would be greeting him anyway.

* * *

"Wow, is that all you're eating?" cried James Potter in amazement. He began piling tons of food onto his own plate. James took a huge bite of his turkey leg. "No wonder you're so skinny!"

Regulus said nothing as he began to eat his food. It had been a whole week and the Potter boy still hadn't gotten sick of annoying him. He glanced at the Potter boy who grinned with a mouthful of food when he noticed Regulus' stare. He tsked once again at how James didn't even grab an eating utensil. Mother would have been appalled at the other boy's eating manners.

"So, I've been wondering," James said, pouring himself a big helping of orange juice. He took a big gulp and sighed contently. "You look an awfully lot like Sirius."

Regulus shrugged his shoulders. He heard that a lot so it didn't matter anymore. But for some reason it irked him when Potter said it.

"Like Sirius has the same features you do but It's more prominent in his face. Your eyes are the exact same shade of his! His hair is about the same quality of yours and your frame is about the same too!"

Regulus to his much surprise felt another wave of irritation. He paused, setting down his soup spoon. His eyes narrowed at the thought of being compared to his brother. "Your point being?"

James grinned, leaning forward eagerly. He was pleased Regulus finally responded to him after a whole week of James hounding him. Usually Regulus' responses only went down to 'Can you move?' and 'excuse me' so James was thrilled he managed to stir something in Regulus. "You're nothing like Sirius!"

Regulus blinked once then twice before his mouth formed a perfect O. "Sorry?"

James nodded quickly, obviously pleased and thrilled with Regulus' response. "You're nothing like Sirius! While his features are more prominent your features are softer and gentler. Your eye color only looks the same but your eyes are more stormier as if you're internally contemplating something. Your hair is lighter than Sirius' and don't tell him I said this but I'm positive that your hair is softer!"

Regulus chuckled before he widened his eyes and clamped a hand over his mouth. Did...Potter just make him laugh?

James grinned, reaching out to ruffle Regulus' hair. "I knew it! Your hair is softer!" James felt a face splitting smile take over his face as he engraved Regulus' laughing face into his mind. "You have a nice smile. You should smile more often."

Regulus scoffed before molding his "gentle" features into an indifferent mask. "If all of that is true then you spent quite the amount of time of staring into another bloke's face, eyes, and hair."

James gave a strangled cry of protest as Regulus swiftly stood up and walked toward the door. He could hear James screaming goodbye and strong denials behind him. He pushed the door open and allowed himself a small smile as he walked down to the dungeons.


	17. Day 17: Mine!

**Day 17:** James meets his new best friend and his bride.

 **Prompt** : 37

 **W.C:** 737

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Mine!_

"I'm James Potter and I'm amazing," James cheerfully informed the classroom as they went round making introductions. James sat criss cross applesauce exactly as his mommy had told him to sit. His hair was wild and sticking up all over the place. He could see her giggling into his daddy's shoulder at the back of the room where the rest of the parents stood. "I'm great in running and sports! I'm smart, too!"

The class of kindergartners nodded at his introduction. The boy next to him with long black hair snorted. James narrowed his eyes at this boy. What was his problem? James was amazing. It was a fact. His mommy told him every single day!

"I'm Sirius Black," the boy loudly said, glancing at James. "I'm better than him."

James saw his mommy cover her mouth really fast. It looked like her eyes were tearing up. James frowned and scratched his head. That sentence was making his mother cry! He shoved the boy and laughed. "You wish!"

Sirius looked disgusted at being touched. "Ew! Mother he touched me!"

James laughed and began placing his hand all over Sirius' face. Lucky James! His hands were still sticky from the candy cane he ate. "Told you I'm better!"

Dorea Potter quickly grabbed a napkin and pulled her child's hand from the other boy. She sighed as she wiped his hands. James was always a fussy boy and she just knew he was going to be a troublemaker. She hadn't expected to laugh this much, honestly. She looked at the mother of Sirius and the other woman glared at her as she wiped her child's face. "So sorry. He's a bit of a hassle."

Mrs. Black sniffed. "I thought this was a respectable school. I didn't know they left riffraff in!"

Dorea was sure her eye twitched. "Well, excuse me! I didn't know that they let pompo-" Her husband, Charles Potter, quickly laughed loudly and pulled his wife away. James grinned cheekily at his mother as he showed Sirius all his colorful candy canes.

"Well, alright then," Mrs. McGonagall the teacher called bringing the children and parents to order. "I'll see to it that they don't get into any trouble. The parents may leave now."

James waved goodbye as his parents left. "I'll see you later!" He turned to Sirius and laughed as they grinned wickedly.

* * *

"Today school was fun!" James said with excitement as he went on about how he made friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He turned to point towards Sirius when he noticed a small girl next to him. He blushed and ran over to where Sirius stood. That girl was really cute! His mommy always told him that if he liked something he should work hard to get it!

Sirius grinned and tugged on the girl's hand. "Reg, look this is James!"

James wiped his sweaty hands on his shorts. "I'm James! You're going to be my bride!"

Regulus stared wide-eyed at the boy who grinned foolishly. "W-What?"

James hugged the girl and kissed her cheek. His cheeks felt warm but he grabbed Reg's hand. He saw daddy do this to mommy! "I like you!"

Sirius laughed. "That's not a girl, stupid! That's my brother!"

James frowned, looking up and down at Reg. "Boy?" Regulus nodded and hid behind Sirius. His wide grey eyes peering curiously at James. James shook his hand and leaned forward. "I don't care! We're going to marry each other!"

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Now we're brothers!"

Regulus stared in shock and confusion. Marry? He didn't understand! "Marry?"

James nodded. "Yup. Be sure to come 'morrow too!"

Regulus could only nod as the boys planned a wedding. He hated being younger than Sirius. He didn't understand anything! He pouted and was surprised when James grabbed his hand. He looked fearfully into the faces of two big people.

"What's this sweetie?" Mrs. Potter said, glancing at the boy his son brought.

"Mine! This is mine," James said, grinning. He looked at Regulus who stared blankly back. "Right?"

Regulus frowned, what did that mean? "No?"

James' lips trembled. "No?"

Regulus turned scared at the big people. James was crying? He was crying! "Yes! Mine!"

James wiped his eyes and smiled wide. "See? Mine!"

"Oh dear," Mrs. Potter said softly, looking at her husband. If she wasn't mistaken this was Sirius Black's little brother. "I frankly don't like Mrs. Black."


	18. Day 18: Flying

Day 18: James' decides to teach Regulus how to fly.

W.C: 544

Disclaimer: Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Flying_

"You want me to coach him?" James Potter asked in disbelief. He looked between the Black brothers and contemplated the request from his best mate.

"Yes! You're a good player James. He wants to be on his team so I said why not?" Sirius said, pushing his little brother, Regulus Black forward.

Regulus seemed hesitant and unsure. "This is stupid Sirius. I'm in Slytherin, why would he want to coach me?"

James jumped in sensing a storm brewing within Regulus. "No, I'll do it!" He gently placed a hand on Regulus' shoulder. "I'll teach you how to fly."

Regulus nodded slowly, tensing at the sudden contact. Sirius grinned, tackling James to the flor. "Thank you Jamie!"

James laughed and pushed off Sirius. He grinned at Regulus who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm James Potter."

"Regulus Black."

* * *

"So we start simple," James began, gesturing to thee broom on the floor. "A simple command. Say 'Up' and the broom will fly to your hand."

"I know how to fly," Regulus drawled, raising a brow. "I just need someone to test my speed and throw me small balls to catch."

James stood stunned as Regulus instantly called the broom to his hand and took off. James laughed, slapping himself in the forehead. Of course Regulus knew how to fly! "Alright then!"

James took off and began doing giant loops in the air. He grinned as he flew towards Regulus. He sped up feeling the wind blow in his face. This is what he loved most of flying. The freedom and the refreshing feeling James felt was terrific.

"Regulus!" called James, motioning the other boy over. "Let's make a race."

Regulus smirked and nodded. "From where to where?"

James pointed at the other goalpost opposite from they hovered. He held up two fingers signifying they were doing two turns. Regulus nodded and they took off. James decided he liked Regulus based on his flying. Well, he liked anyone who was on the same level as he was. James flew a sharp corner and steered his broom past the second turn. He noticed with admiration that Regulus wasn't that far behind. Regulus leaned forward and James inclined himself until James winked at Regulus and shot in front.

"How?" Regulus asked breathlessly. James wasn't a bad flyer at all.

"I'm better," James said casually. He ruffled Regulus' hair and laughed. "I'm afraid you're two years too late."

Regulus scoffed, shoving James' hand off him. He wasn't used to James' touchy personality type. "I bet I can outstrip you."

James nodded, flying idly towards the ground. "That's the plan. You want the seeker position, don't you?"

Regulus nodded, looking warily at James. "Of course."

"I'm a Chaser," James proudly stated, patting himself on the back. "Youngest there is actually. My point is that I'm amazing and you're getting on your team!"

Regulus chuckled, side-glancing James. "If you say so."

James grinned, delighted that Regulus wasn't as cold as before. Regulus would warm up to James before he knew it himself. It was one of James' uncanny ability. "That was warming up. Now we practice. By the time you know it, you'll be flying at my level."

Regulus smirked, running a hand through his black hair. "You're on Potter."


	19. Day 19: The Potter Family

**Day 19:** A loving family.

 **W.C** : 667

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _The Potter Family_

James cleared his throat, fixing his Gryffindor tie and trying to smooth his messy jet-raven hair, gathering the attention of his peers. He had mustered up all his Gryffindor courage to be ready for this moment. He stood up and cleared his throat louder until all the eyes of the Great Hall were focused on James. He laughed with the Gryffindors who cheered him on, grinned to the Hufflepuffs who noticed the seemingly ring shaped box in his hand, winked at the Ravenclaws who were determining if his stunt was worth watching, and lastly walked over to the Slytherin table. He stood in front of Regulus Black who watched him with a calculating stare. His brown eyes warmed and he felt his heart begin to pound wildly in his chest.

"Regulus Black," James began, showing him the box. He got down on one knee. James heard the entire hall gasp including the teachers. "Will you do me the honor of being my official boyfriend? That means no having other men on the side and coming home tomorrow to meet my family."

Regulus laughed, nodding at the dramatics of his already boyfriend. "Is this your way of saying you want me to meet your parents?"

James stood and winked. He opened the box which held two matching rings. "One for you and one for me."

Regulus smiled softly at the carvings which the rings bore. Engraved on the sides were their initials. James picked the ring with his own initials on placed the ring on Regulus' ring finger. Regulus picked up the other ring and did the same as James. He was pretty sure he was blushing like mad. Now Regulus would always have James with him. Likewise James would always be with Regulus.

 **.oOOo.**

"Is this him?" Dorea Potter asked as she watched a teenager with black hair and grey eyes stand timidly at her doorway. "Regulus Black, isn't it?"

Regulus nodded, offering a handshake. "I'm Regulus Black your son's boyfriend. I'm sorry I haven't been formally introduced to you yet. I believe you have met my brother, Sirius Black."

Dorea Potter was taken aback at how polite and regal this boy seemed. "Yes dear. You're so polite and kind. None of that handshake business now!" She felt the boy tense under her hug before her gingerly hugged her back. "Now then let's introduce you to Charles!"

Regulus smiled and followed Mrs. Potter inside the Potter household. He met Charles Potter, James' father, who was a very kind man. "Hello Mr. Potter."

"Ah Regulus," Charles said, smiling. He raised a brow at James who stood protectively by Regulus' side. "James has told us so much about you. I would have recognized you on the street if we passed each other by. You should see how much he talks about you. It's actually almost ridiculous how much he can spend talking. One time he was going on hours and hours and hou-"

"Dad!" James cried, attempting to cover Regulus' ears. "That's embarrassing."

Regulus smiled at James. "That's cute."

James groaned. "See what you've done! Reg is never going to let this go."

Regulus took in the loving scene before his eyes and engraved it into his mind. James Potter and his loving family, no, James Potter and Regulus Black's loving family. He laughed and went to go soothe James.

"I'm also here to ask for your son," Regulus said while they sat at the dinner table enjoying a lovely meal.

James choked on his meat and looked bewildered at Regulus. Dorea squealed and nudged Charles. Charles patted Regulus' on the back and nodded. "He's all yours."

Regulus laughed as James went beat red. "Actually, James proposed first. Gave me a ring and everything."

Dorea laughed and demanded to see their matching rings. Charles went on about how he expected James to pop the question sooner. If anyone would have looked through the window they would have seen two happy parents and their boys. All and all a perfect family.


	20. Day 20: James' Weight Insecurities

**Day 20:** James' weight issue.

 **For:** Prompt- 53; Ultimate Battle Comp. II: Winter Tuque: 777 words exactly

 **W.C:** 777

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _James' Weight Insecurities_

James Potter didn't care about anything right now. He didn't care that his hair was messier than usual. He didn't care that his glasses were cracked and held together by some duct tape. He didn't care that he looked like an utter mess; his shirt lost some buttons and it was stained with food stains. His life was a mess. Literally, he was lying in front of his refrigerator with a giant bucket of vanilla ice cream.

Pathetic.

That's what James was. He was pathetic. Or more like his body was pathetic. He had spent time and time at the Gym to make sure his body was in pristine condition. So why?

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

James looked up startled, clutching his ice cream container even closer to his chest, and he groggily stood up. Who was knocking at a time like this? Couldn't they sense that James didn't want to see anyone at the moment? James sniffled, opening the door.

"What are you doing?" Regulus Black asked, his eyes zeroing in at the container of ice cream. Regulus Black was his ex-boyfriend. He had hair as dark as midnight and deep stormy eyes. Regulus had his black overcoat on and his green muffler that looked so adorable on him. James sniffled louder, trying to close the door shut. Regulus stuck out a hand stopping the door from closing. "James. What's going on?"

James rubbed his pink nose with the sleeve of his shirt. What did Regulus want? He was sure he made his meaning clear three days ago. "Go away."

Regulus sighed, running a hand through his fluffy hair. He leaned casually against the doorframe. "You haven't been answering any of my texts or calls. Why?"

"Didn't I tell you?" James took a huge spoonful of vanilla ice cream and stuffed it in his mouth. He gulped, shivering from the cold taste. "We're over."

Regulus frowned, entering his boyfriend's place. He ignored James' cry of protest as he closed the door behind him. "When did I ever agree to that?" James called him about three days ago saying that he was done and hung up quickly. Regulus assumed James just called to say his classes was done. "Actually, what the hell Potter?"

James shook his head, glaring at Regulus. "I heard what you said."

"Oh?" Regulus asked, arching up his brow. He made his way towards the sofa and sat down. "What exactly did I say?"

James pouted, shoving another spoonful of ice cream down his throat. "You called me fat!"

Regulus slapped his forehead in frustration. Was it seriously another stupid reason? "Excuse me?" He looked James straight in the eyes. "James, honestly, you have the perfect body. You're by no means fat."

James shook his head, gobbling the ice cream up. "You said I was heavy! I know you rather have that tall skinny bloke with the dorky cardigans."

"Are you talking about Remus? As in Remus Lupin?" Regulus could not believe the things that went through his boyfriend's mind.

"Yeah." James rubbed his nose again. "You've spend an awful lot of time with him recently. Whenever I phone your place, he answers. I like Remus. He was such a great guy but now I'm not so sure he's that nice. I broke things off before you called the shot."

"James freaking Potter, there is absolutely nothing going on between Remus and I!" Regulus cried frantically.

"Liar," James mumbled. "I called and he said that he is Black's boyfriend. I knew you didn't want me after that fat comment. So I've been eating like crazy! My pathetic body and I!"

Regulus couldn't help but burst into laughter. He brought a hand up to his forehead and shook his head. "Remus is my brother's boyfriend. Sirius Black, you know. That's why he is over so often. Actually, I've been thinking of moving out of the flat and moving in with you." He saw James' stunned expression and smirked. "But I can't do that since my boyfriend is a giant idiot."

James grinned sheepishly. " _Oh_."

"Yeah, oh. Now let me take that," Regulus said laughingly, taking the ice cream away. He quickly put the container in the freezer. All these misunderstandings made him thirsty. He opened the refrigerator to find nothing but fruitcake. "Why is there only fruitcake in your fridge? Christmas was over a week ago. Didn't you eat them?"

James laughed, heading over to Regulus' side. "I don't mind fruitcake. It's the only thing during Christmas that I'm not tempted to eat. My mom insists on giving them to me."

"My boyfriend is such an idiot but I love him anyway."

"I love you, too."


	21. Day 21: Whisper Sweet Nothings

**Day 21:** James' accidentally dials the wrong number.

 **Prompt** : 2

 **W.C:** 787

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Whisper Sweet Nothings_

"I'm doing it and nothing is going to stop me!" James hollered, almost toppling over on the table he was standing on. He held a phone to his hand and was waving it around dramatically. Sirius Black, his best friend, was screaming in approval. Remus Lupin was shaking his head, urging James to step down and Peter Pettigrew was sleeping peacefully in the corner with his hand clutching a chicken leg. James grinned, his eyes unfocused. "Who's with me?"

The rest of the occupants being as hammered as James cheered and egged him on. James nodded, his face full of determination. He clumsily jumped off the table nearly crashing into another table. He laughed it off and began scrolling through his contacts.

"James I cannot begin to describe how much of a bad idea this is!" Remus cried, holding down Sirius who wanted to try jumping off the table. "Lily is not going to like you more. In fact, she's going to hate you."

James snorted, fixing his glasses which slid down. "I don't even like Lily." He squinted at his phone. "Not for the last weeks of our relationship."

James remembered being upset and miserable most of time instead of happy as it was in the beginning of their relationship. The last weeks was the two of them enduring each other's company.

"Then why?" Remus said rather desperately, practically sitting on a screaming Sirius.

James frowned. Why? Why was he doing this? Oh, right that. "Do you know she posted a long rant about how I broke up with her? She broke up with me! It was all lies!"

Remus sighed, knowing that James in the drunk state was going to regret everything. But now he had bigger problems to worry about such as stopping Sirius from breaking his skull.

James angrily scrolled down to the L-section of his contacts and groaned when he realized he deleted her number right before the first set of drinks. Lily Evans was going to hear him out! He reached towards Sirius' phone.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, staying still momentarily. He glanced at his phone and James. "Are you robbing me? Oh my god, he's robbing me! Rem, do something!"

Remus glared at James as Sirius began flailing his arms around. "No, James is _not_ robbing your phone."

"I deleted Lily's number," James grunted, scrolling down Sirius' various contacts. He grinned triumphantly when he read Lily Evans. "I know you have it. I found it!"

Sirius laughed, pushing another drink in James' hand. "For good luck!"

James picked up the drink and chugged it down in one giant gulp. Unfortunately for James when he drank the beer his thumb had scrolled down on the phone's screen. Instead of reading Lily Evans it now read Little Brother. James groaned but pressed the screen. He immediately put it on his ear without waiting to see the number he dialed. He patiently waited, or more like drowned another drink, for Lily to pick up. He heard a muffled hello and pounced.

"Look here," James sneered. He could feel a rant coming up. He was always one to return the favor. "Lies! All you ever do is speak lies. I can't believe how low you stooped Lilly. You were such a scrooge and bully the last months.I know our love died and all, but seriously? And I don't mean Sirius."

He heard a long silence before someone sighed. "Look, I think you might have called the wrong number seeing as I'm not Lily. Actually, I should be wondering why you have my older brothers phone."

James cursed when he heard the voice of a man. "Shit. That's...damn."

"So your love died?" Regulus asked casually. He wouldn't dare admit that he had crushed on Sirius' best friend all through High School. Who wouldn't after seeing his tone body through years of football? "You and the Evans girl?"

James heaved a giant sigh. "Yeah, me and her. I loved her at one point but then we sort of didn't work out. I'm happy now, actually."

Regulus hummed in agreement as he lay in his bed. "Really?"

"Yeah," James mumbled, resting his head on the table. He was pretty sleepy now after having calmed down. "I think I'm better without her."

Regulus snuggled up warmly in his bed and smiled. He knew they wouldn't work out. He chuckled softly. "It's okay. Everything will work out."

James laughed, his eyes closing. "You have a very calming voice, you know. It's so peaceful. Keep on talking and say that everything's going to be alright. I'm just going to fall asleep now."

Regulus, back at his home, clutched his heart and blushed. This was bad for his heart.


	22. Day 22: Mistaken

**Day 22:** James mistakes his girlfriend.

 **A/N:** I feel like this one is very awkward solely on the fact that if I kept writing then I would go way over the word limit.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - One Prompt: "Come on then, lets have a go!"

 **Prompt:** 44

 **W.C:** 767

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Mistaken_

"Do you see that person right there?" James Potter asked happily, pointing to a black haired girl standing in front of the water fountain. Her back was turned towards them but James recognized the bag the female held. He had never seen her without it even before they started seeing each other. "That's my girlfriend, Alice."

"Oh, is she waiting for you?" Remus Lupin looked uncomfortable as they walked closer to her waiting form. Remus had been James' best mate since elementary school all the way to high school. They were both in college now with different majors but they were still fairly close. "Should I leave or something?"

James shook his head. "We aren't meeting up until later. Today is the seventh day, you know." James sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses up. "I'm always troubled on the seventh day."

Remus gave James a sad smile. He knew why James was disappointed. After all, it _was_ the seventh day. "No luck this time either?"

James laughed, shaking his head. "Nope." He glanced at Alice before making a quick decision. He knew what he had to do. "Wait here, alright? I'm only going to talk with Alice a bit."

James quickly walked over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed and burrowed his head into her neck. Why couldn't he fall in love in her? That would've been nice. She smelled nice today. Correction, she smelled _really_ nice today. James felt Alice tense up as he snuggled. He released her and sighed. He was feeling rather charitable today so it was time to get this over with.

"Alice." He hated this part of the seventh day. She still hadn't turned around yet. It looked like she was frozen in place. "I'm sorry. I really am sorry. It's the last day, the seventh day, yet I couldn't do it. It was a gamble so thank you for being my girlfriend these last days. I hope we can still be friends. Goodbye Alice."

James was about to turn around to leave when Alice suddenly grabbed his arm. James recoiled upon seeing her face. This was not Alice. Not at all. This girl had grey stormy eyes and a really fair complexion. Her cheekbones were prominent and her plump lips were set in a frown.

"I'm not Alice but that was a pretty crappy breakup excuse," the woman said in a no-nonsense tone. James was more surprised at how deep her voice was. Could woman's voice even go that deep?

"Are you a man?" James blurted out before slapping his mouth shut. That sounded rude as hell to his own ears. He saw the girl blush a deep crimson color. "Sorry! I'm not judgmental about that sort of thing at all. You just took me by surprise."

The man dressed in woman's clothing laughed. "No, I lost a bet. This was my punishment. I'm Regulus Black."

James sighed in relief, shaking Regulus' hand. "I'm James Potter."

"So, what's this about breaking up, James?" A feminine voice interrupted looking at James with menace. James gulped, looking into the deadly face of Alice Fawley. She glared once more before breaking out into laughter. "Don't worry James. I knew this was approaching. I'm sorry I couldn't make you fall in love with me."

"Sorry," James mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Alice shrugged and hugged James tightly. "If you ask me, seven days is too little." Alice kissed James on his cheek before leaving as soon as she came. "Friends! We're better off as friends."

"That was awkward," Regulus murmured, looking utterly uncomfortable. He glanced at James. "Seven days?"

"I think you can fall in love with someone in seven days," James mused before winking at Regulus. He thought that way yet he hadn't fallen in love. "Unfortunately, I'm still waiting for my love."

Regulus blinked in surprise. He scratched his head. "That's odd. Not impossible but weird."

"So, you want to go out with me?" James asked, smiling at Regulus. Maybe this person was going to be the one. It wouldn't be the first time he had gone out with a guy.

"Me?" Regulus echoed blankly. "I'm a man and you hardly know me."

"Don't you think seven days is enough to know someone?" James pulled out his phone and handed it to Regulus. "Come on then, lets have a go! I'm always looking for 'the one' who's to say it's not you?"

Regulus eyed James before shrugging and grabbing his phone. He inserted his number in and handed it back. "Let the week begin."


	23. Day 23: Letters

**A/N:** Sorry, guys, that I haven't updated in a while! I'll have the rest of the days finished by the end of this week. I have like a bunch of started ones that I haven't finished yet. I think this deserves another connecting chapter, what do you think? Please R&R! :)

 **Hopscotch:** (action) smile, (item) smile, (weather condition) rainy, (word) passion, (dialogue) "Can you feel that?"

 **2016 Monthly Prompts:** Pen Pal!AU

 **D &D**: 500 words.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Letters_

* * *

"James, there's a letter for you," Dorea Potter called from the living room. She smiled as she heard the frenzied footsteps of her son jumping down the stairs. She waved the letter in the air and laughed when James fist pumped the air. "Well, someone seems happy."

James Potter, a twelve year old boy with tan skin and unkempt black hair, grinned back at her as he quickly swiped the letter. "It's from my pen pal! I wrote them a letter ages ago and I've only now just gotten a reply. Maybe they write slow or something." James started opening the letter when he noticed his mum peering over his shoulder. He pressed the letter to his chest and glared at his mother. "This is a very private matter. I'm going to my room now."

Dorea laughed and ruffled his head. "Off you go then." She watched as he stumbled on the steps but still kept his balance. "Tell me if it's from a girl!"

James' laughter could be heard as his door slammed shut.

* * *

James eagerly opened the letter but he made sure that he didn't accidentally rip it. His class was participating in a Pen Pal exchange and James thought it was neat. They had all written their letter during class about a week ago and he was just hearing from his Pen Pal. He had been so envious that Remus, his best friend, had gotten his letter two days ago. It was lucky that Remus had gotten a boy! What if his Pen Pal turned out to be a girl? What would he talk about then? He shook his head, reading the letter. James grinned as he soaked up the contents. It wasn't long before he had a paper and pen in front of him.

"How's your Pen Pal today?" Remus asked routinely during break time. James had become a bit unbearable over the months. He always wanted to talk about _his_ Pen Pal. "How does he feel about meeting you?"

James sulked as he stared intensely at the rain falling down. He hadn't eaten his apples or snacks. That's what he felt like. _Miserable_. "He's not sure. I thought we had a connection! My mum laughed the other day about the passion I write the letters. She reckons I've scared him."

Remus thought. "I don't think so. He is a year younger."

James sighed and closed his eyes. "I hope he likes me."

* * *

"Can you feel that?" James asked excitedly as fidgeted in his chair. "All the excitement in the air!"

Remus nodded, glancing at the other school nervously. "I think it's my nerves."

Today was finally the day they were meeting their Pen Pals. The other school was seated on the opposite side of the gym. He smiled broadly as they called his and another boy's name.

A boy with stormy grey eyes, a pale complexion, and high cheekbones stepped forward. He looked embarrassed and shy. "I'm Regulus Black," he mumbled.

"And I'm James Potter."


	24. Day 24: Welcome to Pixie Hollow

**A/N:** I'm going to be trying to finish this by the 31st! I hope I can make it. Please R&R! About this . . . I really wanted to write an obnoxious!James so hehe! :D

 **Prompt:** (object) Christmas Tree

 **W.C:** 827

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Welcome to Pixie Hollow_

James was the best Fast-flying fairy out there and the most handsome one, in his opinion. He flew with enthusiasm as he manipulated the wind around him. Today he was in charge of controlling the wind to bring another new arrival to the Pixie Dust Tree. This was just another one of the important jobs he had to do around this place. He glanced at the wind which carried a baby's laughter and wondered how this new fairy would be since it was Christmas Day. He shook his head and the set the new arrival on the course. He smugly smiled before heading out to wait around the Christmas tree, just the Pixie Hollow Tree decorated. His friends were already there, waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" whined Sirius, his best friend, and a Light talent fairy. He lay back against a tree sending smiles at his followers.

Peter, a Water talent fairy, nodded and looked eagerly for the new arrival. "Is the fairy here yet?"

"You three shouldn't be here," Remus, an Animal talent fairy, said in a stern voice. James knew this was true since they were sitting in the Animal fairy circle. Remus smiled softly. "Now go back. You don't want to confuse the poor fairy!"

James grinned, ruffling his already messy jet-black hair. He fixed his spectacles before flying off to his respective section. Although James was a Fast-flying fairy, he wasn't stuck up as the rest of the lot. Well, there was no mistaking his awesomeness but at least, he didn't go around bragging _that_ much about it. Somehow he had formed his gang of different type of fairies. Maybe it was because of his cheerful disposition or his awesomeness.

"Here comes the new fairy now," King Fairy Albus Dumbledore said, pointing to the little ball of white light. Everybody watched with anticipated breath as the new fairy formed. James looked closely and noticed the man's figure. The teenager had long black hair and gray eyes with a very pale constitution. Unfortunately, all James could focus on was his pink chapped lips. They looked as if they needed a kiss from James! He could really just imagine going up and snog- wait? Could he swing both ways? He glanced at the new fairy then at his current favorite fairy, Lily. Yup, definitely gay for that guy. What other reason would there be for wanting to snog the living daylights out of him? "Welcome to Pixie Hollow, Regulus."

James hummed softly to himself as everyone clapped and cheered. That was a nice name, wasn't it? He grinned until some light blinded his eyes. He grimaced rubbing his eyes and glaring at Sirius who waggled his eyebrows. James stuck his tongue out and resolved himself not to stare at Regulus. But really, Regulus _was_ the main attraction here, why wouldn't James stare at him?

"Choose wisely," Fairy King Albus continued as the talent objects formed a circle around the new fairy. "Remember you don't really choose. The talent chooses you."

"I wonder," Lucius drawled, giving Regulus a once over. James frowned, looking at his Fast-flying companion. "He looks alright, I suppose."

"You say that about everyone," cackled Bellatrix as she nudged Narcissa, Lucius' lover. "That is until they've been selected."

"Quiet," Minerva, a head Water fairy, said as she made sure the fairies we're all in order.

There was some grumbling but they turned their attention back to the center. James watched with curious eyes as Regulus approached each talent. As soon as Regulus approached the gust of wind it glowed the color of pixie dust then surrounded him before disappearing. The Fast-flying fairies took a closer inspection at this boy who had just been picked by their talent. Nobody had become a Fast-flying fairy in a very long time. James was actually the last one chosen so far.

"Ah, Fast-flying fairy," Albus Dumbledore commented, a twinkle shining brightly in his eye. "Everyone welcome Regulus, a Fast-flying fairy!"

Everybody started to applaud, some hesitantly because the Fast-flying fairies were real jerks. Except James, of course. Albus smiled warmly and pointed him to the direction of the Fast-flying fairies. Regulus flew warily towards the couple of fairies which lounged around a branch, each scrutinizing the new boy. Lucius nodded his head, Narcissa offered a small smile, Bellatrix smirked, and James waved wildly with the widest grin ever.

"Hello," Regulus greeted softly, looking between the fairies.

"You've come to the right place," Lucius replied cooly.

"We're the best naturally," Bellatrix added.

"Ignore them," James responded, pushing him away from the conceited fairies. He stretched his hand for a handshake. "I'm James Potter and we're going to get along fabulously!"

Regulus looked surprised at James' outburst. "I guess?"

Also, James figured it wasn't long before he began courting Regulus. He could already tell this wasn't random flirting like Lily. He smiled softly as Regulus looked around nervously. Yeah, this feeling in his heart was different.


	25. Day 25: Marry Me?

**A/N:** So, the rest are probably going to be this short or shorter, but around this word count. I just really want to finish this on time. Please R&R! :)

 **Fill the Calendar:** May 25 - Write about an engagement.

 **February Event** \- 13/21

 **The Valentine-Making Station -** Candy - Conversation Hearts - Ask Me: Write about a proposal.

* * *

 _Marry Me?_

* * *

"My six word love story: I cannot imagine life without you. Marry me, Regulus Arcturus Black?" James asked as he knelt on one knee and held the engagement ring towards his boyfriend of six years, Regulus Black. He planned this proposal with Sirius and it was finally Christmas day when the plan was set into motion. He smiled nervously as the silence from Regulus prolonged. He knew that Regulus must have been in shock if his face was anything to go by. He knew Regulus couldn't say no to him. He had taken him out on a special dinner (which Regulus thought was for Christmas) and now the moon was their witness to his love proposal.

"It's not legal," Regulus whispered back softly, his eyes darting from the ring to James' doe eyes.

"In the States, it is," James grinned back, tapping the ring. "It's possible. I've already planned a trip there. I know that it won't really count once we get back here but I'd like to think of you as my wife."

Regulus laughed though it sounded more like a mix between a sob and a laugh as James winked at the word wife. "Wouldn't you be my wife?" Regulus replied dryly, wiping his tears.

James stood up and took the ring off its box. "Will you do the honors of being legally bound to me and I to you?"

"I'd love that." Regulus smirked, lifting his hand to James. "At least, I can tell people to back off my husband."

James laughed and squeezed Regulus. "We're engaged now!" James brought his lips down and thoroughly enjoyed Regulus before drawing back. "I've got to tell Sirius!"

Regulus groaned, burying his head in the crook of James' neck. "I really hate the fact that you're so close to Sirius. Must you tell him everything?" He placed a kiss on James' throat. "I wish I met you first."

James groaned but for a completely different reason than Regulus. Why was Regulus so provocative? He was a danger to James' body. "Telling Sirius can wait till tomorrow. For now, I want to celebrate in a _very_ special way. Think of it as your Christmas present."


	26. Day 26: Rose Red

**A/N:** I really liked how this came out for a short drabble. OOC but whenever I write fluff they tend to come out that way. Sigh. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Fill the Calendar:** October 22 - 300 words

 **February Event:** 31\. (color) Rose Red and 16. (object) card/love letter

 **Valentine-Making Station:** Ribbons - Red - Write about a Gryffindor

 **Word Count:** 300

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Rose Red_

* * *

"Incoming owls!" yelled Sirius as the owls swept inside the Great Hall. James grinned as he thought of one special delivery. It was Valentine's day and the chocolates began falling all throughout the room. "I wonder how many chocolates I'll get this year."

James smirked, giving Sirius a blatant once-over. "None. Look at yourself, pads, who wants that?" He laughed as Sirius glanced over at Remus, his boyfriend, with worry in his eyes. As soon as Sirius began talking to Remus, he zoned the annoying couple out. Once they began talking to themselves, it would result in James sitting there hearing some innuendos (by Sirius, of course) which left him in an uncomfortable situation. He began going through his pile of gifts and chocolate when he noticed a rose red colored letter in between the pile of letters and chocolate. He sniffed the letter and smiled slightly when he smelled a faint flower-like odor. "Seems like something I would send."

"Wow," Peter breathed as he stared at the penmanship. "Who writes like _that_ anymore? It's gotta be some pure-hearted bird."

James smiled secretively as he opened the letter and read its content. Luckily, Peter was oblivious that the rose red envelope came in pairs at the store; usually couples would buy them and send them to each other. He grinned as he munched on the chocolate rose that accompanied the letter.

"Well, boys, I'm off," James declared, winking at them as he finished the remaining bit of the rose.

No one noticed (too busy with their own love lives) Regulus slip out the door holding his own rose red envelope and chocolate rose.

"Took you long enough, Potter," Regulus states as he pulls James by his collar and pins him against the wall for a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love!"


	27. Day 27: Hottie McHottie and Short Shorts

**A/N:** Well, this was originally only supposed to be 300 words and somehow this happened! Sigh, I hope you like it! I had fun writing this, so I hope you can get some enjoyment out of this. Please read and review! :)

 **The 2016 Monthly Prompt List:** 15\. [Item] Umbrella

 **W.C:** 1297

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Hottie McHottie and Short Shorts_

* * *

James Potter always jogged in the mornings in the park near his flat even if the temperature was freezing. And _of course_ it wasn't so he could stare at a hot man who always walked his dog at that hour. He ran so he could stay in shape; the hottie was just a bonus perk from dragging his body out of bed. It wasn't as if seeing the man was what he looked forward to in the mornings. He sighed, tussling his jet-black hair and fixing his glasses before running his morning route. James glanced worriedly at the cloudy sky and decided to run anyway. What if the hottie came and he wasn't there? James preferred to avoid that scenario.

It wasn't that long before it started sprinkling. James cursed himself for wearing those black short shorts (he wanted McHottie to see his fabulous legs) and took refuge under a large, oak tree. Damn. It seemed the Fates seemed to working against his favor. He rested his head against the tree and heaved a big sigh before whipping out his mobile from his hoodie's pocket. His flatmate and best friend, Remus Lupin, would (no doubts about it) call James an idiot but James knew that he would come pick him up anyway.

"Hullo?" a groggy voice answered.

James winced. Remus hadn't even gotten up yet. "W-Well, funny story, really."

"James?" He heard a big sigh. "It's not even 6:00 a.m yet. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," James replied defensively before remembering what he needed. "It's not my fault it began raining. I can't control the weather, Rem."

"Let me guess, you need an umbrella?"

James grinned, "Of course. I'm at the park under a tree. To my greatest disappointment, Hottie McHottie isn't here. Damn, he looks like one of those types who check the weather every day."

"You mean the guy you stalk, isn't there? How sad," Remus remarked dryly.

"I don't stalk him!" James argued. "If I did, I would know his name and I don't."

"Fine, the guy you secretly watch then."

"You're being so mea-"

"Excuse me?" a soft voice interrupted behind him.

James froze, ignoring Remus' voice, and looked straight at the face of Hottie McHottie. He swore his heart skipped a beat. This guy was even better looking up close. He had high cheekbones, silky black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and a lean figure. He also had his dog, a big black dog, with him. Compared to him, James (in his short shorts and all) was nothing. Who cared about his striking physique when that _angel_ was next to him?

"Er, hello?" the man called again, this time taking a step closer to him.

"Yes!" James nearly jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He whirled around so fast that he almost hit the tree. "I mean, hello."

Was he always this uncoordinated? Or was it just the presence of the other man?

"Oh, sorry. I'm Regulus Black." The man smiled warmly. "I happened to notice that you didn't have an umbrella. Would you like to use mine?"

James was sure his cheeks were burning. "No, that's all right. I wouldn't want you to get wet."

Regulus frowned. "Do you want to walk together? My brother is waiting for me at the entrance so you could use it get home."

"Sure," James answered quickly. He hung up his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. He cautiously walked next to Regulus' side and controlled his breathing. He was walking next to his secret (well, not so secret) crush!

"So, what's your name?" Regulus asked as they walked along the trail. He smiled shyly and did his best to cover both of them with the umbrella.

"Oh, I'm James Potter," he answered nervously, giving him the best smile he could muster up at the moment.

"You always run in the mornings, don't you?" Regulus commented as they rounded a corner.

He noticed! James was practically ecstatic with the fact that Regulus noticed him. James, the guy with the short shorts and fabulous legs. "Ah, yes. I've seen you in the mornings as well jogging with your dog."

Regulus nodded in agreement. He glanced at James' shorts. "Aren't you cold in those shorts?"

James laughed, he knew the shorts worked their magic. "Only a little." If the definition of a little was a ton then yes, James was only a little cold. "I've gotten used to running in these. It gets hot and stuffy when I run in sweats."

"I don't run as much as you do, so sweats it was," Regulus grinned, mentioning his attire. Which James noticed was black sweats and a green hoodie. He pulled on his dog's leash and frowned. "Sometimes Padfoot doesn't listen to me."

"Oh, I understand. My friend has a dog called Moony and it's difficult to control. You would think he was a wolf or something the way he acts," James added. Was that friendly enough? Or was James being obnoxious and rambling?

Regulus laughed, smirking. "My brother says the same thing about Padfoot."

"Regulus!" screamed a deep voice from the entrance. There was a man with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes and the same features as Regulus but much sharper. James frowned, did they walk that fast already? "I got your call!"

Regulus sighed, "That's my brother, Sirius. Believe it or not, he's older than me. He just chooses to act childish"

James looked between the two men studying them carefully. Sirius, the brother, was grinning as he waved madly from his car. Regulu seemed more of the calm type. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I'm 20," Regulus answered smoothly. "You are?"

"21," James replied, grinning. "I guess I'm older than you."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Not by much. You're my brother's age, actually." Was it James' eyes or were they walking slower? "He thinks he's older by a lot. It's irritating"

"Well, there's my friend," James sighed, noticing Remus crossing the street. Too bad this had to end. "Thanks for letting me umbrella share."

"Oh, not a problem," Regulus answered, holding the umbrella over them as Remus walked up to them. "I've seen you around, I figured it was the right thing to do."

"James, I have your umbrella," Remus interrupted, holding it out. He seemed grumpy as he fixed the red muffler he was wearing. "Oh, hello. Thanks for taking pity on this idiot."

Regulus glanced at James. "Oh, is this you boyfriend?"

James blanched and Remus looked at James in disgust. "No!" they answered in unison.

"I mean, no, I'm single. Was this you subtle way of asking if I was single?" James teased.

Regulus blushed slightly. "N-No."

"It was nice meeting you, Regulus. Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow?" James prompted, holding his breath for the answer.

"Yes, it's a date. I have to walk Padfoot, you know," Regulus said brightly. God, he was adorable.

"See you," James said, waving goodbye as he opened his own umbrella and began walking with Remus. "Did you see him? God, he's much hotter up close. He called it a _date_ "

Remus laughed, listening to James' rant.

* * *

"So," Sirius began as he took hold of Padfoot's leash and made sure the dog entered the back seat of his car safely. "Do you still need my dog tomorrow?"

Regulus glared at Sirius. "Yes, I still need him. I have a date with _James_. That's his name."

"When are you going to tell him that this is my dog?" Sirius asked, buckling up. "Or that you made me drop you off today because you were worried that he was stuck?"

"He _was_ stuck under a tree," Regulus added. "Besides, did you see his legs?"


	28. Day 28: Friends With Benefits

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! :)

 **February Event: Teamwork -** 45\. "What kind of hotel sells condoms?/"My favorite kind of place." & 58\. [Title] Friends With Benefits

 **The 2016 Monthly Prompts:** 17\. [word] Nefarious

 **W.C:** 596

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Friends With Benefits_

* * *

Regulus Black felt the heat of the sun before he opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his right hand and sighed when he remembered what happened last night. He glanced at the other person in the bed and grimaced. Regulus didn't want this kind of relationship anymore. He didn't want to be friends with benefits; he wanted more. He knew he wasn't straight, preferring blokes rather than birds. However, James swung both ways. Or actually, Regulus was the first male James was with. All the others before him were females.

"Mmm," James mumbled half-asleep, shifting in the bed to face Regulus. He groggily propped himself up and blinked, adjusting to the light. "You awake?"

Regulus merely hummed in agreement as he got out of bed. When did he start wanting more? When did he start wanting a tangible relationship? He quickly put on his jeans, not wanting to stay any longer in this suffocating room.

"Oh, are you leaving already?" James asked, still in the bed. He reached for his glasses next to the bedside table. "I thought we could have breakfast together."

Regulus tried to control his erratic heartbeat. "Sure. I think this hotel has a breakfast special." He shouldn't put too much hope in James' words. James was straight. This was just for fun for him. He went to the bathroom, taking care of his personal grooming.

James nodded, slipping on his shirt and jeans and following him into the bathroom. After they finished brushing their teeth and the like, they headed out. "Oh, I have the condoms."

Regulus paused, glancing at James. "The condoms? From last night?"

"Yeah, I bought the ones we used last night since you liked them so much," James commented, heading toward the breakfast buffet. He winked at Regulus and patted his front pocket.

"I didn't like them that much," Regulus argued as he piled on bacon onto his plate. Why would James buy the condoms he liked? He shouldn't read too much into it. It's not like James liked him or anything. "Besides, what kind of hotel sells condoms?"

"My favorite kind of place."

"O-Oh, is that so," he faintly replied, his heart sinking. Did that mean he planned to take others here? "Maybe you should bring your next girlfriend here."

Regulus cursed himself. Why did he have to bring that up? Was he a masochist?

"Girlfriend? Are you planning to break up with me?" James asked, looking wounded. His fork stopped midway to his mouth.

Regulus swore he stopped breathing for a millisecond there. "Dating? Who, us?"

James nodded as if Regulus were daft. "Who else? You had me worried there."

"When?" Regulus sputtered out, not quite believing his ears.

"About a week ago when we were drinking you asked me out," James responded slowly. "Do you not remember? I know _I_ do."

The grin that spread across James' face could only be described as nefarious. Regulus blushed and looked away, unable to process this new information. A week ago? He remembered drinking and nothing else but a horrible hangover.

"I was drunk! You should've reminded me, you fool. I thought we were friends with benefits," Regulus demanded, crossing his arms. "I was so hurt thinking you only wanted me for my body."

James laughed, leaning forward in his seat to plant a kiss on Regulus' lips. "Well, sorry. I'm an idiot, I know. How about I show you my love tonight? I'll take you on the fanciest date ever."

Regulus laughed, a few tears slipping out. "Fool."

Mutual love was such a wonderful thing.


	29. Day 29: Brothers?

**Day 29:** Sirius' reaction on James and Regulus.

 **A/N:** So, this is a Jamulus in Sirius' perspective! I hope you like it! And oh, god, I'm almost done! :D

 **February Event:** 12/7

 **W.C:** 639

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Brothers?_

* * *

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Sirius asked as he walked into the flat he and his best friend, James Potter, shared. James was currently surrounded by a boxes of chocolates which he was aggressively stuffing into his face. "It's disgusting, James."

James glared at Sirius. "Can you believe that Benjy broke up with me? _I_ was going to break up with _him_. How dare he break up with me first?"

Sirius sighed, looking at the boxes of chocolate on the floor with concern. "And that's why you're eating all these chocolates?"

"I'm eating them because these are all the people that gave me chocolate today. If all these people found me attractive enough to give me chocolate, how did Benjy dump me? It should've been the other way around! His eyes are broken, they must be."

"Maybe he knew you were breaking up with him, and wanted to beat you the punch? That way it wouldn't be too hard on his fragile heart to lose you," Sirius suggested in an effort to stop James.

It actually worked since James stopped eating. He glanced down at the chocolates and laughed. "Of course! That makes absolute sense."

"If it's a broken part, replace it, if it's a broken arm, then brace it, if it's a broken heart, then face it," Sirius added before James got a bigger head. "Did you really like him?"

James shook his head quickly. "God, no. He was such a prat thinking he was better than everyone else. He looked down on everyone and made snide comments."

"Really?" Sirius asked, thinking back at the memory of Benjy. "You're exaggerating."

"He made fun of Remus' outfit," James commented.

Sirius frowned. "He must die. James, we must kill him."

James laughed, throwing Sirius a piece of chocolate. "You twat. Only caring about Remus!"

"Oi! He's my boyfriend," Sirius called, heading into the kitchen. "I can worry about him all I want."

James grinned, "You know, I've met someone else. Actually, we've been talking for a long while now, but we were both taken at the time. He's coming to the party tonight."

Sirius felt happy for James. He truly did. "Great. Can't wait to meet the bloke."

* * *

"What?!" Sirius cried out as James came over with his little brother. His little brother! "You and R-Regulus? Nope. No way. Get away from him, Regulus."

Regulus rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his older brother. "Sirius, stop. I know what you're thinking and it's not like that."

"What do you mean it's not like that! Obviously, James is taking advantage of you!" Sirius replied, his voice becoming higher and higher.

"You're wrong. I asked him out," Regulus answered irritably. "He's not taking advantage of me. Besides, he's only one year older. He didn't want to because of you, at first."

"James, why must you do this?" Sirius asked, his face looking all tortured. "My little baby brother."

James cried in anguish. "I'm so sorry, Sirius! But I like Regulus! I'm sorry that it played out like this!"

"Stop being dramatic! Honestly, both of you are such Drama Queens that it's no wonder you get along so well," Regulus commented, holding onto James' arm.

"B-But you're my brother and he's my brother, and this is . . . this is incest!" Sirius shouted, and thankfully, the blaring music from the party didn't allow anyone but them to hear.

"What?" Regulus asked dryly, his lips curling down in disgust. "I can't believe you. That's all we wanted to tell you."

"Wait! Tell me it isn't true!" Sirius cried out, grabbing a hold of Regulus' arm.

Regulus scoffed, grabbing James by his tie and snogged the shite out of him right in front of Sirius. Then he licked his lips and walked away with a dazed James.

Sirius fell right into shock.


	30. Day 30: Movie Trailers

**Day 30:** James was always weak to Regulus.

 **A/N:** Wow. I can't believe I wrote so much for this ship. Just one more 'till it's over!

 **February Event:** 50/35

 **W.C:** 292

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Movie Trailers_

* * *

"Regulus," James scolded as they walked away from an angry man. "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like they don't matter."

Regulus shrugged as he walked closer to James. "He was touching something that was mine, and I didn't like that at all." He peered at James, fluttering his long eyelashes, and pouted slightly. "I don't want you to get taken away from me. You're _my_ boyfriend."

James groaned, giving Regulus a feeble glare. He knew Regulus was just using a ploy to avoid getting lectured about manners, again. But _goddammit_ , it worked like a charm. " _Regulus_. Stop trying to provoke me in the middle of the theatre hallway." Regulus' face quickly changed from the defenseless puppy look into a devious smirk. "You know I can't resist that face! I never could!"

"So, it worked then?" Regulus asked slyly as he pressed into James' side. "It's true, you know. You're mine and I won't let you get away."

"As if I could ever leave!" James cried out, trying his best not to ravish him in the corridor. He calmly, or as calm as he could get by now, walked inside the theater number three with Regulus whispering obscenities in his ear. "Regulus, _stop_."

Regulus had a coy smirk on his face as they found seats in the back. "A theater is the perfect place to make out. Just try not moan from my kiss."

James glared at Regulus and placed the popcorn on the seat beside him. "Damn it, Regulus! There's no way I could watch a movie now. Why are you so provocative, anyway? _You_ better not moan from _my_ kiss."

Regulus grinned as James pressed his lips on his own.

The movie trailers were barely rolling.


	31. Day 31: Cookie Addicts

**A/N:** Ah, it's finally over. I actually really finished something! I hope you guys like this and enjoy it. On another note, I'm going to be starting a A-Z AU collection of Jamulus, so keep on eye out for that one. It's possibly going to be out tomorrow. Thank you everyone for following/favoring/reviewing this collection! It means a whole lot! Thank you! :D

 **The 2016 Monthly Prompt List:** [Scenario] I know I keep coming to the cookie shop and for some reason it's always your shift but don't you dare judge me I need these for my sanity (Oops. kind of deviated)

 **The Game is On Challenge:** The Sign of Four - Write about any of the Marauders

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Prompt - [action] a kiss

 **W.C:** 1,563

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Cookie Addicts_

* * *

James Potter was a rather eccentric human who had his own style of doing things and everybody was used to his bouts of insanity. But when James announced that he had gotten a job at the frivolous, over-the-top girly cookie shop a few blocks away from the University, eyebrows rose and jaws dropped. Sure, James was weirdly nice to everybody (except people from the Slytherin Dorm) and a genius prankster, but _he_ had gotten a job at Madam Puddifoot's Cookie Shop? The captain of the rugby team and the co-valedictorian? Sirius, his best friend, laughed wildly when James brought the subject up.

"That. Was. Genius!" Sirius breathed out, clutching his stomach with his left hand, and slapping Remus' arm wildly with his dominant hand. He stopped laughing when James frowned and he immediately straightened up. "You can't be serious!" He glared when James opened his mouth to crack a wise remark, no doubt, about his name. "No pun! What happened about getting jobs at The Three Broomsticks? I thought we liked that idea. You have to quit or get fired!"

Remus, another one of James' best friend, snorted and smacked Sirius. "He doesn't want you anymore, Padfoot. So, why the sudden change, James?"

James grinned, knowing Remus wasn't being unreasonable like Sirius, who was mumbling incoherently and . "Well, I was walking past as usual when I had the sudden urge to eat a cookie. They're delicious and if I work there, I can get all the free cookies I want!"

"You mean you ditched your best friend in the entire world for a cookie?" Sirius asked in disbelief, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Take Peter to work with you," James commented, rolling his eyes and grabbing his coat from the seat next to him. He quickly put it on and ruffled Sirius' hair. "I'm off to work, boys. Don't get into any trouble without me."

"Not my hair!" Sirius cried, quickly searching for his brush. "You jerk! Cookie addict!"

James whistled as he exited the Gryffindor Dorm and made his way to his new job. Sirius could call him all the names he wanted to, but James wanted the cookies, even if the shop was girly and a no-man zone.

It was only 8:00 a.m and James was active and happily serving cookies to all the customers, mostly women and the occasional bloke. He wiped the counter top and sat down, waiting for customers. Half an hour passed and James was comfortable reading a book when he heard the familiar chime of the door bells. He looked up and his eyes widened when he realized who the customer was.

"Oh, Regulus?" James asked surprised as the other man in question stiffened noticeably. Regulus Black looked slightly like Sirius, but only their eyes were similar and their hair color. "You come here?"

"I do," Regulus responded, averting his eyes from James.

"So, you like cookies then?" James beckoned the reluctant Regulus forward. "I just started working here today. That's the whole reason I got this job. The cookies and sweets here are to die for."

"I come here almost every morning," Regulus mumbled, his cheeks tinging pink. He coughed awkwardly then pointed to the cookie he wanted. "Can I have the Crazy Choco Delight," he drawled, his head held high in the air as if daring James to comment on it.

James smiled, grabbing the cookie and placing it on a bag. "Is that all? I recommend the Vanilla Swirl."

"Er, yes, that one, too," Regulus responded, fishing for his wallet in his bag. He handed over the money and left hurriedly.

"Interesting," James murmured, following Regulus with his eyes.

Soon after that, a pattern between the two boys was established without them knowing it. They had soon gotten used to each other's presence and it became like a morning routine. Regulus came in exactly at 8:00 in the morning and James happily served him, stopping to chat about miscellaneous topics. If one of them came late or did not appear at all, the other would worry and feel slightly put out the rest of the day; Always bringing it up the next morning when they saw each other.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sirius asked one day, examining James' facial expressions.

James furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem much more happier than usual," he commented idly, shrugging his shoulders as he continued flipping through the motorcycle magazines. "Too happy."

"Maybe it's because I've got reason to be happy?" James suggested, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh, some girl take your fancy?" For a second, Regulus' face flashed in his mind and James blushed. "What's this?" Sirius asked slyly, pointing an accusatory finger in Jame's face. "So, who's the lucky bird?"

James shook his head. "Nope. No one. I like no one."

Sirius regarded him with suspicious eyes before shrugging. "All right, if you say so."

* * *

"JAMES!" Sirius screamed as he threw open the door to Madam Puddifoot's Cookie Shop. He walked in with Remus and Peter, looking around the shop his best friend worked in. "We've come to visit you."

"I think that's long overdue," he answered back dryly. "I've already been here for about four months."

"Sirius forced us to come," Remus muttered darkly, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was bundled up in a thick blue coat and a red scarf. Easy to see that he had just woken up or that Sirius had just woken him up. "Have you got any hot chocolate?" He asked, glancing at the menu.

"Of course we do," he responded, heading towards the machine. "Do you two want anything?"

Peter nodded, pointing to at least eight different cookies. "These look so delicious. I want them all, but I don't have enough."

James laughed, aware of Sirius' calm grey eyes on him. He passed Peter his cookies and collected the money. "So, anything you want, Siri?" he asked, passing Remus his hot chocolate.

"Hmm," Sirius hummed, shaking his head. "Nope. I don't like sweets that much. I'm just . . . looking."

"Oh." James glanced at the clock, it was only a few minutes before 8:00, and he wasn't sure if he exactly wanted them in the shop. "Is that all? So, bye."

"We just got here," Peter replied, his cheeks bulging because of the cookies. "Why do we have to leave?"

"No reason," James responded too quickly and sure enough, Sirius' wide spread into a grin. He groaned, shaking his head. "It really isn't what you think."

"Ugh, give me the Double Fudge Choco-" Regulus stopped speaking, his eyes widening as his older brother turned around to meet him. He stood by the threshold, the sound of the bells slowly fading away. "Er, hello, Sirius."

"Oh, Regulus?" Sirius asked surprised then his eyes widened. He pointed at James in an accusatory fashion. "You! No, it couldn't be!" He turned back to Regulus. "How long have you been coming here?"

Regulus glanced between James and Sirius. "Uh, for four months."

"I can't believe it," Sirius moaned, covering his eyes. "Behind my back, James? How could you?"

"I told you it isn't what you think it is," James sighed, pleading at Remus to help him.

"Nope. Not getting involved," Remus replied quickly, sipping his hot chocolate.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sirius whirled around, jabbing Regulus in the chest with his ring finger.

"Ow! Buying cookies," Regulus snapped, pushing Sirius' hand away. He sidestepped his brother and walked to the counter. "James, can I have a three Double Fudge Chocolate Cookies and one Vanilla Frappe?"

"Sirius, it's not good to hurt people," Remus chimed in, clucking his tongue. "So," he pointed at James and Regulus, "how long have you two been an item?"

"Oh, what? Us?" James and Regulus exchanged looks before quickly turning away and blushing. "No. No, I just work here."

"And I have a cookie addiction," Regulus blurted out. He ran a hand through his black hair. "I literally can't function if I don't get a cookie in my system."

"What's this?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows. "Sounds like excuses, doesn't it? Really, now? How long have been going out?"

" _Remus!_ " Sirius shrieked, holding his heart. He stared down James and Regulus. "I'd say about four months, right? Regulus initiated it, didn't he?"

" _Sirius!_ I haven't even asked him yet!" Regulus blushed, slapping his hand over his mouth.

James turned to Regulus and smiled sheepishly. "You were planning to ask me out?"

Regulus nodded, scratching his cheek bashfully. "Yeah, I was. I mean, do you? Want to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," James responded, grinning foolishly and completely forgetting that the others were in the room. "Um, when is a good day for you?"

"Oh, god. I knew you weren't after cookies. A cookie addict?" Sirius said, frowning. "You were after my brother, weren't you?"

James shook his head. "I didn't know he came here. Just a another perk of the job, besides the cookies."

Regulus laughed breathlessly, taking a step closer to James. " _You_ are another perk of the store."

Remus laughed, throwing his foam cup away, grabbed Peter and Sirius, and nudged them all out the door. He glanced back, and James and Regulus' lips connected in a kiss.

It was better to let the two cookie addicts alone, but they better not try anything _too_ dirty during business hours.


End file.
